Here We Go Again
by hollyragsdale
Summary: This will be a while bunch of one shots with all the characters from my three part story. So if you're just starting to read this it probably won't make sense, but check out my first three stories Pitch Perfect Posens, Ain't It Fun, and Part II if you're interested!
1. Chapter 1

**So here goes this first one shot! It takes place the Halloween of the girls' senior year. The prompt was given to my by thecurlingiron, she's super awesome and you should read her stories! Alright I hope you like this! And don't forget if you want to see something happen with the characters from my first three stories just pm me or leave a comment with a prompt and I will gladly try my best to write it! Oh and the next prompt is from brookester27! Thanks for reading!**

* * *

**November 1, 2015**

Four years into college and I've finally hit rock bottom. By rock bottom I mean passed out on the floor completely shitfaced sleeping next to what is quite possibly vomit. Very vaguely I remember telling Chloe that she should make good choices, I probably should have listened to my own advice.

In my sleep I rolled over onto my side and then winced awake, my body was sore, my throat was sore, and that definitely was vomit next to me. Sitting up I looked around the living room, most of the Bellas were scattered around the room. Jessica was sleeping on the couch next to me with her head hanging over the side, I guess I could assume she was the one that threw up. Amy was laying spread eagle on the floor covered and surrounded by candy and empty wrappers, no one was moving but me. I looked around at the rest of the girls lying around the room and then spotted Lilly sitting in the corner smoking. "Hey, don't do that in here," I said hoarsely, like her smoking was really the problem in my apartment. She said something inaudible then stalked out of the door.

When Lilly was gone I looked around the room again and noticed Sam, Amber, and Stacie were missing. _Where the hell are they? _I tried to stand up to look for them, but my hung over body wouldn't have any of it and I fell over on Jessica who grunted and pushed me off her. Moaning I decided to crawl to Amber's room first because it was closer, I carefully made my way over sleeping Bellas and empty bottles. _Damn we went hard last night. _

In the darkness of Amber's room I once again tried to stand up and managed to pulled myself up with the help of her dresser. My head swam and darkness clouded my eyes while I swayed on the spot for a few seconds, but finally it cleared and I squinted around her room. I spotted a pair of feet sticking out from under her bed, by the nail polish I knew it was Stacie. There was an empty Jack Daniels and an almost empty bottle of White Cherry Skinny Girl Vodka beside the bed, something made me think that it wasn't so good if you ingested a whole bottle. Amber was asleep holding a giant inflatable giraffe and covered in glitter. _Where did she get that? _

Half of her hair was blonde, the rest of it was her normal color, her sheets revealed what happened to the other blonde dye. I sat down at the end of her bed and felt movement beneath me, Sam's head popped up at the end of the bed, she squinted around until she saw me then her head disappeared under the comforter. Amber jerked awake after I spent a few minutes prodding her in the leg, she looked around in confusion, "I had a dream I slept with a giraffe, his name was Hank." My eyebrows went up and I laughed a little at the shocked look on her face when she saw the giraffe next to her.

"Was it this giraffe?" I slowly drawled out my question with a smirk on my face. She was currently checking out the anatomy of the giraffe in her bed.

"Nope! We're clear!" she tried to high five me, but we both missed. "Beca, where's your cape?" her eyebrows were knit together while she took in my incomplete costume. Glancing around her room to try and find the fur lined cape I shrugged and gave up. She rolled on to her back to look at me better, "I'm pretty sure I almost got alcohol poisoning last night," she whispered seriously. "How am I still alive?"

I was doubled over laughing at her, "Remember when you could barely take a shot? Now you did like 8 tequila shots in a row, it was impressive. Then you moved on to the whiskey, I don't know what happened after that because I think I blacked out after awhile, but I'm really surprised you're not dead. Happy, but surprised." She rolled back over onto her stomach and buried her face in her now platinum blonde pillow, her sheets sounded like bottles hitting together. "Your bed is clinking with empties," this time it was her turn to laugh heartily.

Lifting up her sheets she looked down and pulled out two beer bottles and an empty skinny girl, "Damn, Bethenny Frankel and her delicious vodka. Hey, can you hand me that one by Stacie's feet?" I leaned over and she gasped, "Beca, why do you have a horse hoof bruise on your back?" she was trying to stay serious but ended up laughing a lot.

I straightened back up and handed her the bottle, "I don't know-oh my God are you trying to kill yourself?" She finished off the bottle then tossed it down on the floor.

"I'm just taking the edge off the hangover," she explained while she tried to stand up. When she was on her feet she took one step then slammed down on the floor. "Whoa, Beca, did you see that?" laughing she tried to get up and fell over again. "The floor wants to be my best friend," she kissed it and then started laughing again.

"You're still really drunk."

"You are."

"Who's on the floor?"

"Me and Stacie!" she giggled and then passed out again.

* * *

**Halloween**

It was loud before I even got close to the apartment, but when I opened the door it was practically deafening. All of the Bellas were over getting ready for the party we were going to for Halloween. Winding my way through all the girls I searched for Jesse, finally I found him and laughed at what he was doing. Fat Amy was in the corner of the room with my boyfriend who was putting brown makeup on her face, she was going to the party as Mrs. Potato Head, or Nicki Minaj. "The people can decide who I am, their makeup is pretty much interchangeable," she told us when she revealed her costume idea. He smiled and waved when he saw me then quickly got back to work.

One more scan of the room and I saw Amber, already dressed, giving directions to people with a smile on her face. That smile was the difference between her being in charge and Aubrey being in charge. With Aubrey it was a kind of crazed glint in her eyes and direct orders without questions, but with Amber you got a softer voice and a smile. "Okay, you guys, this box is our goal for the night! We want it full of candy after we're done trick or treating!" she pointed to the box that Lincoln had just placed in the middle of the room. We were going trick or treating first because Lincoln wasn't exactly invited to the party because he had already graduated, so we decided as a group to go trick or treating on campus. "So, Stace, get your boobs out if you need to because we want candy," everyone laughed while Stacie pushed her boobs around to reposition them.

She was dressed like a typical American slut...I mean girl. Black latex, a tail, and cat ears. That constituted as a cat costume, right? Yes, for Stacie. Lilly was standing in front of the mirror drawing a Mexican death mask on her face, Sam was putting the finishing touches on her Lady Gaga costume, Jessica was slipping on her jacket, she was going as a flight attendant. I thought that was cheating seeing as all she had to do was put on her old Bella uniform. Cynthia and Denise were dressed as Mario and Luigi, Ashley was a cheerleader, Jesse was Captain America, and finally Lincoln and Amber were dressed very convincingly as Jay Gatsby and Daisy. "Beca! You need to get dressed as...um that Stark girl."

She kept forgetting who I was going as, I rolled my eyes and looked at her with her blonde hair and flapper costume. "Her name is Arya Stark and you would know that if you actually paid attention when we watch Game Of Thrones together!" we always watch it together, or I watch and she does other things in the room.

"We watch Game of Thrones together?" she looked confused then her face broke into a smile. "Go get ready then, your highness!" I trudged off to the bathroom and came out 15 minutes later pulling my cape around me. Amber was handing out pillow cases to everyone, "When your pillow case is full bring it back here and dump it in the box," she instructed. "Let's go have fun!" We left and branched off, Jesse and I went with Amber and Lincoln. "You look nice, Arya," she laughed and I stuck my nose up at her. "It was a compliment, shorty."

Up ahead we could see Stacie at a dorm door. "Trick or treat!" she said and stuck out her pillow case, the guy at the door dropped in a few pieces. She looked in the bag and back up at him, then grabbed the back of his neck and started making out with him. After a few minutes he dumped the rest of the bowl into her pillow case and tried to give her his number. She only took the candy.

"If either one of you do that, you're dead," Jesse said with all the dignity he could muster while wearing spandex.

An hour and a half later and everyone met back at Amber's and my apartment to deposit their candy. We overachieved and could have filled three of the boxes with all of the candy we had. Stacie however seemed to be the most successful, closely followed by Lilly. I think she had the scary factor on her side. We had 15 minutes before the party, Jesse had to leave because he had work in the morning and Lincoln soon followed. "Nothing too crazy, Amber," he said while he left with his jacket over his shoulder.

Ignoring him she smoothed down the corners of his vest and re-centered his tie. "You should wear three piece suits more often, they look good on you," she leaned forward and kissed him lightly with a slight smile on her lips. He had one eyebrow raised, "Ugh, I'll try my best to be good, I love you, now LEAVE!" Pushing him towards the door he captured her lips one more time then allowed himself to be shut out in the hallway.

That's when our night really began. We had to start off with some pre-party drinking. "Shots...Shots...SHOTS...SHOTS!" the girls were chanting while Amy filled every shot glass we had in the apartment with tequila. The total was 24. Why do we need 24 shot glasses between two people, one who isn't even legally allowed to drink you might ask? I seriously have no clue what the answer to that question is. Amy finished filling them up and they all got quiet. "Someone take as many as you can and we'll see if anyone can beat their record!" she suggested.

Each girl took a couple shots before she had to quit, the record was held by Jessica with 5. I could only do a couple before I couldn't stand it anymore. Finally Amber was up and she watched while Amy filled up at least ten shot glasses. "You only have to do six," Amy prompted her.

Sitting down at the table Amber licked her hand before she put some salt on it and grabbed a lime, "That's easy," she laughed uneasily. Amy scooted the first one towards her and then she knocked it back and grabbed the next one that was lined up. Pretty soon she had 5 down, a little unsteadily she grabbed the 6th, 7th, and then 8th ones. After the last one she started coughing and then her head slammed down on the table, "Tequila gets you drunk and pregnant," she laughed and then we all joined her and gave her a round of applause. "God, someone give me a whiskey I need to get this taste out of my mouth," a glass was pushed into her expectant hand and then promptly downed.

That's how the party started before the party even really started. When we finally got to the party we were all pretty much drunk...scratch that we were really drunk. Usually when you have a girls night out there's usually one drunk girl that's sort of loud and obnoxious, well that was all of us. We were all "that girl", even quiet Lilly had reached a new volume. But it also wasn't just our group, the entire party was ridiculous. Everyone was dancing and wasted and disgusting and I seriously don't remember if I had fun or not.

I was dancing with Sam and Jessica when a kid dressed like a horse started dancing up on us. When I say he was dressed like a horse I mean he painted his body brown, put his hair in a Mohawk, glued horseshoes to his feet and had on gloves that had horseshoes on them too. It was quite interesting. I looked around for the rest of the girls, Stacie had her tongue down a random guys throat, Amber was drinking with Cynthia and Denise, Ashley was passed out on a couch, and Amy was dancing like a maniac on the dance floor. I had no escape from the horse man that was getting his body paint all over my costume.

"What's your name?" he yelled over the music while I danced and finished off whatever drink I had in my hand at the time.

"Beca Mitchell," I answered hoping he would go away. Even through my alcohol clouded mind I was still capable of remembering the current and happy relationship I was in.

"Oh, you're dating Jesse Swanson, the radio guy!" I nodded my head and tried to turn away from him. "Let me buy you a drink."

I spun around to look at him, "You do realize that this is a party and they're not charging for the drinks?" he looked confused and then looked around suddenly.

"Shit, I paid so much money for this beer!" I laughed at how stupid he was and he thought I was laughing with him, not at him. "Do you want to fuck?"

"What the hell is wrong with you?" I slapped him and he looked really confused after that. "You just got done saying who my boyfriend is! Why would you ask me if I wanted to fuck you? God you're dressed like a horse, why would you think I would want to fuck you?" He rubbed his cheek with a stupid look on his face.

Laughing to himself he straightened up a bit, "Horses have big dicks!" he laughed and I slapped him again. "Wanna see mine?" Cue me slapping him again. "Why do you keep doing that?" he grabbed his face, I'm pretty sure he was so drunk he wasn't feeling pain, but it was the motion none the less. "I'm just hitting on you, damn, can't you just be flattered?" Hey look there was my hand connecting with his face again.

Turning on my heel I stalked away from him, he tried to follow me, but tripped. Suddenly my whole body hurt and he was laying on top of me passed out. I rolled him off me and then pushed myself off the disgusting floor. "OOOOh my God, BECA!" Amber stumbled over to me and slumped against my shoulder. "I saw you slapping Liam a whole bunch! That was hilarious! Why are you so hilarious, Beca?" she giggled when I shrugged my shoulders "You-" she was cut off because she threw up everywhere.

I dragged her away from the disgusting pool and we got pulled back into the dancing crowd. "Beca, I broke the rule! You're not supposed to throw up in front of people!"

"I don't think they noticed, Bamber," she giggled wildly when I messed up her name.

"Eca, that means I have room for more vodka!" she grabbed a bottle off a table and sucked some of it down before handing it to me. That was roughly around the time that I blacked out.

It was 3 in the morning when the party started to break up, somehow I managed to find my way to my apartment, as had many of the drunk Bellas. At that time only Amber and Stacie were missing from the group of passed out girls. Meanwhile near the art building Amber was sitting on a wall holding her bottle of skinny girl. "Is this gonna make me lose weight, Stace?" waiting for an answer she only received a crash in response. "I drank a lot of it and I don't need to lose weight. OH MY GOD I'M GONNA DIE!" She thought she was going to die, but not for the right reasons. In reality if she had died her death certificate would have read alcohol poisoning, not death by extreme weight loss from drinking too many skinny girls. She would have liked to believe that though.

Finally Stacie appeared in the doorway, she pressed all her weight against the door and fell forward when it swung open. Springing back up she smiled at Amber who was starting to cry over her death, which hadn't happened and wouldn't happen. "Look what I got!" proudly Stacie held a container out to her weeping friend who immediately stopped all forms of crying to look at the thing in front of her.

"What is it?" she asked before she jumped down off the wall and landed on her butt with a thud.

Stacie's smile grew, "IT'S GLITTER!"

"Glitter is the herpes of the fashion world," Amber nodded knowledgably when she managed to regain her upright position. "Stacie, I found a dead animal!" she held out my fur lined cape and showed it to Stacie who scrunched up her face. "I want to put it in the fridge when we get home and then we can make dinner tomorrow!" Stacie seemed to like this idea more. They started to wander their way back to our apartment stopping every once and awhile to trip or throw glitter at each other.

All of the sudden Amber stopped and grabbed Stacie and pulled her onto the ground. "What's that over there?" she pointed with a shaking finger to a large shape that was scooting along the ground toward them. Starting to army crawl with it they both screamed in delight when they figured out it was an inflatable giraffe that had been passed around at the party, the breeze was pushing it toward them. "THIS IS THE BEST NIGHT EVER!" Amber cheered while she hugged the giraffe.

"Amber...that giraffe told me his name is Hank. Hank is sexy," she winked, or tried to wink at the plastic giraffe in Amber's arms.

This made the younger girl glare at her and pull the toy closer to her, "He's mine, I found him, you can't sleep with Hank Stacie! Make the hunter take a break for the night!" And so the two girls finally arrived at the apartment. There they were faced with whole new obstacles.

"You have to turn the doorknob, Amber!" they lost time when they started cracking up a the word doorknob. "Let me do it, you're a dumb blonde!" pushing Amber out of the way she leaned down to closely inspect the doorknob. Then she suddenly stood up, "WHEN DID YOUR HAIR TURN BLONDE, AMBER?"

"Lincoln spray painted it for me...I think it was spray paint," finally the door swung open and the two girls weaved into the house. "Everyone's home," Amber whispered loudly. They dragged themselves to her room, "Ew, Jessica, stop throwing up on my carpet," She slurred one last time before she collapsed on her bed with her new giraffe.

"Move over so I can fit!" Stacie tried to sit on the edge of the bed but missed, "I'll just sleep under here! It's like a cave!" she passed out a few seconds later.

"Are you two finally home?" Sam sat up at the end of the bed, when no response came she fell back asleep.

And that was the Bellas' Halloween 2015.


	2. Paint fight!

**Cupcakecutie90: **I'll get right on that! I'm not sure if that's will be the next one or the one after it but I'll get to it!

**thecurlingiron: **Hahahaha I'm glad! That was really fun to write hahaha I'll make the aca-children interact hahaha

**Anna Sweden: **Thank you! That's a good one I'll work on it!

**Shooting-the-moon: **Okay that will be pretty hilarious! thank you!

**Whooooaaa long time no see! I'm really sorry like really super sorry. But I've been in Michigan for the past ten days and that was extremely exhausting and time consuming but I'm back now! I'll get to all of your prompts as soon as I can, thank you for the reviews and for even reading this! I hope you enjoy this chapter, it takes place when the quads are five and its a prompt from brookester27! Review with prompts if you have them! I'll try my best to get to them all! Thanks again!**

* * *

A series of loud clicks broke thick silence, followed by the sounds of bodies dragging through the grass and panting. Jesse, Lincoln, Luke and Noah army crawled to the top of the little hill in Chloe and Noah's back yard. A few second later they were joined by new five year olds Junior and Lane. Bringing up the rear were three year olds Henry and Maxwell.

Jesse rolled onto his back and acted like he was exhausted making the small boys laugh. Luke was pretending to scout the area that faces the house when his son crawled up next to him to help. "Daddy, is it time?" He asked excitedly.

"Not yet, cadet," Luke patted his son on the back and turned to help Noah pull a huge wagon up the hill with a rope. While they worked to pull up the heavy load Jesse and Lincoln laid all their weapons out on the grass so the eldest boys could count them.

"Eight guns, commander," the little boys giggled while they addressed their father. They stood up straight when Jesse looked over at them and smiled a little. Junior was even more Jesse's double than he had been when he was a baby and he stood a few inches taller than his younger brother. Lane still managed to look like both of his parents at the same time.

"Thank you, private." He turned to Lincoln and started passing out the guns to each boy, the younger boys got smaller water guns. Maxwell was shaking with excitement. "Men, this is what we have been training for. This moment is what it has all come down to. Now listen carefully to Commander Lincoln's instructions."

Stepping forward Lincoln looked around at the group of boys, "Form a line," he ordered them and nervously the little boys lined up according to their ranks. "You have each been given your weapon. Fire only at the target and only when you know that the target will be hit. Friendly fire will not be tolerated. I am speaking directly to you cadet Maxwell." He squatted down in front of the youngest Swanson and patted him on the shoulder with a smile.

Standing back up he paced back and forth in front of the four boys, "Remember where your loyalties lie and also...have fun!" He smiled at the boys who giggled again. "Now commanders Noah and Luke will supply you with the grenades we will use in battle," he stepped to the side so Luke and Noah could give each boy two water balloons from the giant wagon full of them they had.

After they were each equipped with a gun and water balloons they all laid down flat on the edge of the hill so they wouldn't be seen immediately. "Spread out, men!" Noah called and everyone spread out to make a semi circle around the back of the house and the pool. "Do not aim for the face, this is paint war fare!" All of the boys nodded and waited patiently for their cue.

jesse and Lincoln peered over the top of the hill then nodded to each other. "Gentlemen...sound the alarm."

Every little boy simultaneously yelled the same thing, "MOMMY!" They scooted back in the grass to make sure they wouldn't be seen. A few seconds later four women stepped out of the house in bathing suits accompanied by their daughters. Beca was in the lead looking around calmly for her sons, her oldest daughter Parker followed along behind her skipping, Chloe stepped out carrying a three year old Ginny, Rory and Scottie were next each holding one of Sloane's hands, Amber was walking slower holding the hand of her two year old daughter Peyton her other hand was on her stomach over her and Lincoln's next baby, and finally Aubrey appeared holding a spoon full of baby food for her and Luke's 1 year old son Aden who had just fallen asleep while he was eating. They all looked around in confusion as to where the boys were.

"Where are you guys?" Beca yelled with her hands on her hips. No answer came, the boys laughed as their moms and sisters unknowingly walked closer to danger. "Seriously if you don't tell me I'm going back inside," spinning around she looked for her sons while Chloe put Ginny down and the rest of the group joined them. "Aubrey, where's Henry?" the older blonde woman shrugged her shoulders and continued to look around.

Meanwhile, Jesse watched the girls come closer. He whistled three short blasts and the boys all got their water balloons ready while they patiently waited for the final signal. When the girls were close enough Jesse whistled one long note, not a second later water balloons were flying through the air. In what seemed like slow motion they watched the water balloons fly towards their targets.

The first smashed less than half a foot from Beca and covered her from head to toe in purple paint, her mouth fell open and she let out a snarl. Amber was laughing at her when a balloon smashed against her chest and red paint coated her front, "Shit," she clutched at the spot where the balloon made contact as Beca took her turn to laugh at her. Aubrey dodged the first balloon to come her way only to get hit in the back with another one, her blonde hair dripped green as she tried to avoid more. The little girls ran around trying to avoid the constant wave of water balloons the boys were throwing. Scream. Run. Get hit. The only person who managed to come out clean was Chloe who was dodging balloons left and right.

Amber and Beca who were now both covered in green, red, blue, orange, yellow, and pink started to make their way towards the hill. "Bec, they've got a whole wagon full, damn it," Amber laughed while she dodged yet another balloon that was thrown at her by her nephew. "Watch it, Henry!" she yelled at him with a chuckle. Another one went sailing by her head and smashed on Peyton's feet, she looked as if she didn't know whether to laugh or cry so she did both. "Baby girl, it's alright, don't cry," she yelled over her shoulder at her daughter.

Finally a now paint covered Chloe joined Beca and Amber, followed by Aubrey. "You guys, we just have to get the balloons and then this will be more fun!" Aubrey nodded her head along in agreement.

"Run straight at them, they're all under five they're not gonna know what to do," Aubrey added.

"Ah, our husbands are helping them also," Amber said.

With a smiled Aubrey spoke again, "Run right at them, they're not gonna know what to do." With that all four women started running towards the onslaught of water balloons.

When they got close enough Noah yelled, "Use the guns, they're approaching!" Suddenly the water balloons stopped and water guns took their place. Streams of all different colored paints hit the already paint covered women.

"This is ridiculous!" Beca yelled as her eldest son repeatedly shot her in the stomach. Lincoln was having fun spraying Amber who was getting closer to the balloons, he laughed heartily when she flipped him off. Finally they reached the balloons and their daughters joined them, grabbing handfuls they started throwing them back at the boys, who continued to spray them. Peyton picked up a balloon and tiptoed over to her dad, he let her smash it on his stomach pretending to fall over when it broke. Pulling her down with him she hugged him around the stomach and they laughed together.

Water balloons were flying in every direction, everyone was laughing and screaming. Pretty soon it turned into every man for himself and no one was safe. Beca broke one over Jesse's head and he picked her up and threw her over his shoulder while he smashed a balloon on her back. "NOT FAIR, JESSE!" she gasped for breath when one of her sons started to shoot her in the butt. "Maxy, come help mommy," she called to her youngest son who was currently shooting at Luke who was aiming at Aubrey.

The little boy scampered over to his mom and started to shoot his dad in the back. Jesse tried to take a step forward only to slip on paint and fall hard on his back, laughing at her husband she pushed herself up on his chest to kiss him. With his guard down she took a balloon and hit him with it before getting up and running away with another laugh. "Now that wasn't fair, Bec!" he yelled with a smile.

Junior and Noah were having their own little paint fight off to the side when Lane went to help his brother. "You guys don't know what friendly fire means do you?" Noah laughed while he continued to shower the boys with paint from his emptying gun. Chloe silently walked behind Noah with Ginny and they both hit him in the back with balloons. "Ahhh, my girls are against me too!" jokingly he fell on the ground and curled up in a ball against the waterfall of paint that was coming down on him.

Rory, Scottie, and Sloane were helping Aubrey and Amber attack Luke and Lincoln and Peyton, who had decided to join forces with her dad. "Mommy looks like skittles!" she laughed happily into her dad's legs before she tried to throw a balloon that landed closer to herself than anyone else. Scottie picked up another one to throw at her little sister, it splashed up onto the two year old's chubby legs and her bottom lip stuck out. "Scottieeee!" she sat down on the grass and whined while the paint battle went on around her.

Lincoln and Amber were inches away from each other, smashing balloons on one another, and laughing like crazy. With his hand raised ready to break yet another balloon on his wife Amber kissed Lincoln making him drop his balloon. "Ewww," Scottie and Peyton said while their parents kissed each other. When Lincoln put his hands on her waist Amber took that as an opportunity to hit Lincoln with the balloon in her hand. Their daughters laughed and cheered when Lincoln pulled back to stop the paint on his forehead from dripping into his eyes.

After what seemed like forever the arsenal of paint weapons was empty and every one was laying on the grass trying to catch their breath. Beca and Jesse were laying next to each other with all six of their kids collapsed around them. Chloe and Noah with Ginny in between them were next to Aubrey and Luke who had Henry laying on top of him. Finally Amber was laying pressed up against Lincoln watching their girls sleep next to her. In the silence of the aftermath of the battle Beca sat up, "Who's idea was this anyway?"

Without a second thought Luke, Lincoln, and Noah all said at the same time, "Jesse's." She glared down at her husband who was looking anywhere but at her.

"Thanks, baby, it was fun," she leaned over and kissed him while he visibly relaxed. "Can we go swimming, Chlo?" In answer Chloe got up and ran to dive into the pool. "And part 2 of the fun," Beca said before she cannon balled into the deep end where Chloe was resurfacing in the middle of a cloud of color.


	3. Pregnant, again

**Brookester27: **I'm so glad you liked it! But thank you for the prompt! It was a fun one to do!

**thecurlingiron: **hahaha imagining tiny little boys pretending they're in the military is super cute in my head hahaha. But yeah that's 12 counting the one Amber's pregnant with haha

**Meghall276: **hahahaha that's fine! As long as you know now! :) Glad you liked it! Oh and I thought about the guy for Lincoln, he's not exactly perfect, but he's better than anyone else I've seen. You know Dylan O'Brien from teen wolf? I think he would be okay except he's a little too boyish for Lincoln in my head. If that makes sense?

**Okay this prompt was given to me by CupCakecutie90! The next one I'll is from shooting-the-moon because her prompt was super cute and I really want to do it haha. But I'll get to the other ones right after that! Hope you enjoy and thanks as always for the reviews!**

* * *

A normal morning for the Swanson family starts at the crack of dawn...seriously. Everyday the babies wake up at around 5:30 for their bottles only to go back to sleep again once they're fed and sleep until about 12. Unfortunately for Beca that means getting up at 5:30 to feed the babies and not going back to sleep until about midnight once she was done working.

Somehow she and Jesse were managing alright though, they loved being parents, they were still in love with each other, and most importantly none of the babies were dead or seriously injured. So that's a win in the Swansons' books. Fortunately work was lighter than normal for Beca because Amber just had Scottie and she was far too busy being a new mom to worry about booking different artists for them to work with. Plus Jesse had just finished the latest score for the movie he was working on so he had some time off.

This morning, however, was special, for more than one reason. To begin with, it was 7 o'clock in the morning and all four of the babies were sleeping in late, that was always the best blessing Beca could receive...besides the birth of her four healthy babies. Without the usual cries ringing through the baby monitors in their room Beca and Jesse slept on peacefully in their king sized bed, subconsciously enjoying the few extra hours of sleep and rest.

Rolling over and further winding herself in the sheets Beca let out a groan when her weight fell on her arms, after almost ten months of lifting babies all day she had expected the soreness to go away, but it hadn't yet. With another groan she blinked against small rays of sun that forced their way through cracks in the blinds and woke her up earlier than her body wanted. The realization of what time it was occurred to her when she was awake enough to realize that yes, that was in fact sun streaming through her bedroom window. _Shit, why aren't the babies up? Oh God, something's wrong with them. Please let them be alright._

She pushed herself up into a sitting position and pulled the baby monitors, a blue one for the boys and a pink one for the girls, toward her and listened carefully to each one. Very faintly from the boys' room she could her a small snore, that was Lane, he had been congested for a couple days and couldn't help snoring in his sleep. From the girls' monitor she could hear the little whimper Parker made whenever she was dreaming. Sighing at the safety of her babies she fell back into the white pillows and curled up next to Jesse.

For about ten minutes Beca entertained herself with watching Jesse sleep next to her. _He is so damn cute...What the fuck happened to me? Aww but look at him, he's adorable. He keeps scrunching up his eyebrows that is the cutest thing ever-Damn it, Mitchell lock it down, you're turning into a softy. Well he is my husband so I guess I can call him cute if I want...You used to be a badass though-why the hell am I talking about myself in third person...I'm arguing with myself, I've officially lost it. _ Just at that moment Jesse moved around rustling the sheets before he pulled Beca closer to him and sighed happily in his sleep. _I give up, he's fucking adorable. _With this proclamation to herself she wrapped her arms around him and snuggled down to go back to sleep.

"Beca, are you awake?" Jesse's voice was thick and slow with sleep. For as long as they had been together Jesse had always been a morning person. Within 5 minutes of waking up he would be his usual happy self, ready to do whatever he had in store for the day. However, Beca loved those first five minutes where he wasn't yet fully awake. He talked slower, he moved slower, his hair wasn't perfect, he was just Jesse and she loved it. For those few short minutes she got to see him as something other than the upbeat guy he usually always was.

"Mhm," she turned her body so she was facing him and looked up at him smiling. "This is the perfect day, wanna know why?" Slowly he searched her face for a few second and then smiled before he kissed her on the forehead and nodded his head to answer her. "Because the babies are still asleep and they haven't even woken up yet, so we have some time to ourselves!" Looking down at her with his brown eyes that were still clouded with sleep he smiled again. While Beca pulled herself up onto him, he closed his eyes and sank back down into the pillow. When he reopened his eyes she could see her five minute window was gone and kissed him on the cheek.

Suddenly he flipped them over so Beca was on her back and his hand rested on her stomach, "Bec," he started before he started kissing a spot on her neck. "Remember when I said-" he paused again while he sucked on the skin below her ear, making her close her eyes while they rolled into her head. "That we were going to be best friends," he moved to a different spot enjoying feeling Beca squirm under him, "and or lovers?"

With that Beca's eyes snapped open and she playfully hit him, "Don't say lovers...it's gross." He chuckled against her skin before he kissed her again.

"Well, I think you married a pretty impressive psychic. I mean first off I said we were going to be best friends and loooovvversssss," another playful slap landed on his shoulder while he kissed her jaw line, "Then I said that us having aca-children was inevitable. Check and check." Beca laughed a little at him, while he smiled against her now sensitive skin. "You're the best lover I've ever had, just in case you were wondering. I mean you're beautiful, a little snippy in life, but damn in bed-"

Rolling her eyes she decided to stop him, "That is seriously the creepiest thing you've ever said to me. God the word lover creeps me out...it makes me think of like old women having sex and then I want to vomit...But hey, weirdo, I'd be more impressed with you if you'd get back to work, you've still got another side," she offered him her neck and he got back to kissing her.

A few minutes passed and Jesse had moved on to her shoulders, "Fuuuck," Beca hissed.

"What? Am I that good? I mean I know these lips are magica-" Jesse quirked an eyebrow at her as she sat up.

"No, I have to pee. But yes, you're lips can be magical if you want them to be," running down the hall she slid on the bathroom floor and just caught herself from hitting the floor...and with that. SPLAT.

Jesse sat up in bed and looked with scrunched up eyebrows down the hall toward his wife, "Ahh...that didn't sound like you peeing. Are you okay?" Getting out of bed he walked slowly and uncertainly down the hall, "Bec?" his voice laced with concern echoed off the walls in the hall. "Ew," was all he managed when he got to the bathroom.

Beca was peeing...like a lot, but the floor around the toilet was covered in vomit. "Ew," he repeated while trying to stop himself from gagging. "Oh God, this is nasty...um are you alright?" she was currently throwing up in the toilet again, "How is there anything left in there?" He looked on with a mixture of awe and disgust plainly written on his face.

"Shit, I shouldn't have peed," she mumbled while she flushed the toilet and started to wash her hands and her mouth. Without answering any of Jesse's questions she got down on the floor and noisily searched through the cupboard under the sinks. Mostly talking to herself by this point she continued to shuffle through all sorts of junk under the sink, "Where the fuck are they?" Finally she stood up in triumph clutching a box of pregnancy tests.

Jesse's eyebrows raised even more while he watched her, "Ah...should I clean this up?" he pointed to the throw up, she nodded before she ran off to the kitchen. "Well, that took an unpleasant turn...God this is gross...What the fuck did she eat last night?" He threw towels on top of it to wipe most of it up before he went down the hall to get the mop and bucket, gulping clean air as he moved farther away from the bathroom. Filling it up with soap and water he got to work cleaning the whole bathroom floor until it no longer smelled awful.

After he finished he joined her in the kitchen where she was sucking down a giant glass of water, when she finished it off she filled it up and drained it again. "I guess that's the last time I use the word lover, it obviously has a bad affect on you," he joked before he jumped up on the counter and watched her smile a little at him. "So you think we're bringing baby number five into this household?" his head was tilted at an angle when she finished the second glass and wiped her mouth.

With a somewhat concerned sigh she shrugged her shoulders, "I don't know, that's the only thing I can think of right now," she didn't sound thrilled, but she also didn't sound upset. "Come help me though, I can hear Lane crying so the rest of them will be up soon."

"How can you tell it's Lane?"

"Because I'm his mother."

"So you have super hearing powers?"

"Of course. That and only one is crying, if Junior was crying then Lane would be crying too because he's a light sleeper," she explained before opening the door to the room and picking up a crying Lane. Almost immediately after he saw her he stopped crying and waited patiently as she changed and fed him. Junior was up now and Jesse was changing him. It was funny, when he was born he looked like Beca, but now there were only a few traces of her left on his face, the rest was his father. Much like Rory who had looked like a combination of both of them, but now she was completely mini Beca, if it's possible for Beca to get any smaller.

26 minutes later and all four babies were changed, fed, and playing with stuffed animals inside what Amber called the "baby jail" in the big, bright, and open living room. Not to mention Beca now had to pee like a race horse. Jesse sat on the bathroom counter while she peed on what seemed like a million pregnancy tests. "Babe, you don't have to be in here," she said pointedly. He shrugged his shoulders like he didn't mind. "Ah, I was actually hoping you would get out because you're making me super uncomfortable. I'm peeing and all...it's a little weird."

"Oh!" he got up and left the bathroom to step into the baby jail. "Mom's banished me from the bathroom, so I'll play with you guys!" He watched them all crawl around him and come over to him occasionally rattling off gibberish like he would understand.

_Alright, Beca, if it's positive, it's positive and we're happy. If It's negative, it's alright because we weren't trying and we already have four kids. But mostly if it's positive, it's alright! _Even in her head Beca could hear the falsely cheery voice she was using in her thoughts. She rubbed her eyes and crossed her legs on the bathroom floor before she buried her head in her hands. After what seemed like an hour the timer when off on her phone and she eagerly looked over the tests.

Positive.

_Shit. _A strangled sob escaped her closed lips and she heard a weird squeaky noise which after a few seconds she realized she was making. _It's alright, we've got the financial backing to have another baby. It's just one more. But we didn't really want more. _Taking deep gulps of air she tried to calm herself only to break down crying, she wasn't quite sure why she was so upset, maybe because now she and Jesse would be out numbered 5 to 2. "Bec, is it done?" quickly she wiped her eyes before splashing cold water on her face.

"Yeah! Are you ready to be a dad again?" she asked in that sickly cheery voice that made her stomach churn. Stepping out into the living room she saw Jesse with Parker on his chest and the other three babies crawling around him on the floor.

"Oh my God this is great! We're having another baby!" he put Parker down so he could jump over the gate to the jail and get to Beca. Seeing him that excited warmed her to the idea some, maybe it wouldn't be so bad to be pregnant again. After all what was one more baby?

**14 weeks later**

Dr. Carr rolled over in his chair smiling at Beca and Jesse. "Ready to see what you're having?" The two of them nodded and the doctor squirted the cold ultrasound gel on Beca's stomach, she felt the muscles tense up in response. So far everything was going well, over the past weeks they heard the babies heart beat, it was very strong, and seen fuzzy ultrasounds of their newest edition.

"Any complications so far? You're starting to show more than the usual woman, but not as much as last time!" He laughed heartily and smiled affectionately at Beca who's hands were firmly incased in Jesse's. She shook her head in answer to his question and had her eyes glued to the screen. "Good, good. Well here we go!" the picture appeared on screen and he fiddled around until he had a clear view.

"Now baby number five is...a girl! Congratu-oh," he furrowed his eyebrows while he looked at the screen.

"Don't do that! You can't tell me I'm having a girl and then say oh like that! Is there something wrong with her? Is she also a he? You can't just leave off with oh!" her voice had reached an octave where only dogs and very small children could hear her, but her point got across. Jesse was stroking her hand trying to calm her down.

The doctor smiled in response and laughed a little, "Nothing terrible, Beca. However, you're going to need a little extra room in that big house of yours because you've got a little boy on the way too!"

Beca Mitchell doesn't faint.

Beca Mitchell has never fainted.

On that day, Beca Mitchell did.


	4. Fun day with Aunt Fat Amy!

**Meghall376: **Yeah the doctor said she was having a girl and a boy so that adds up to six!

**This one is a prompt from shooting-the-moon I guess thecurlingiron is getting some aca-children interactions in this one too. So there you go AJ! Hope you enjoy! Reviews and prompts are appreciated :)**

* * *

"Oh my gosh, that's awful!" the wide front doors to Amber and Lincoln's house were slowly pushed open. Beca and Amber appeared a few seconds later, struggling through the door frame because they were laden down with at least 12 shopping bags each. With a chuckle Amber continued to talk even though the weight of all the bags was making her out of breath, "Was I on stage when that happened? Because I'm pretty sure I would remember that!"

Beca's face was turning red while she carried her heavy bags through the foyer, her answer came in a breathy gasp, "Ahh, I don't think so. You must have gone to change." Her muscles failed her when they reached the stairs in the foyer and with a sigh she dropped all of them on the bottom steps before starting towards the kitchen. Never in a million years did Beca think that she would be someone to go shopping for fun, but being best friends with Amber for 8 years had changed her opinion. And while she would never admit it to anyone, Beca now thoroughly enjoyed shopping, she considered that her darkest secret.

Depositing her own bags next to Beca's Amber skipped along after her best friend cradling her baby bump. "Did you see that time I got hit in the face with this girl's thong?" The noise that came out of Beca was a weird combination of a bird and a monkey, but should have been interpreted as a laugh. "I saw her do it too, she was in the sixth row and I saw her cock her arm back and throw it and then I was like well shit this sucks. It had a letter in it and she had sewn quarters in it so it would fly. Yeah that felt comfortable when it slammed into my face." The two of them had been exchanging funny stories from their tour a few years ago, the topic was now odd things that had been thrown onto stage.

Any self control that Beca had been clinging onto flew out the window as fast as that thong had a Amber's head. Leaning up against the counter, she clutched the stitch that had formed in her side from laughing so hard, "We have some really interesting fans...Did you read the letter?" Amber shook her head in semi disgust and started searching through the cabinets for food. "It's really quiet, wonder where Amy and the girls are," after regaining her breath and control Beca started toward the living room in her search for their daughters.

In celebration of Amber's third pregnancy, Beca decided that they would spend the day together doing whatever she wanted. Quite unlike they had been able to do since Beca found out she was pregnant with quads almost 6 years earlier. So Amy said she would babysit Parker, Rory, Scottie, Sloane, and Peyton and that the two of them should go out to "Fuck a stripper and commit a crime." Instead they went shopping and out to eat, but that's basically the same thing, right? Jesse and Lincoln had taken Junior, Lane and Maxwell over to Luke and Aubrey's to play with Henry so they could go fishing, because apparently "fishing is a lot of fun."

A few seconds later Amber followed her down the hall to the living room clutching a box of whales. "Why are these things so delicious?" Her mouth was crammed full of them and she groaned as she swallowed them. Beca watched her with a smirk on her face and an eyebrow raised as she shoved another handful in her mouth and then pulled out a can of spray cheese which was promptly squirted in with the whales. "Oh my god," stifling a laugh Beca watched as Amber's eyes rolled up into her head, "it's even better with the spray cheese!" She gulped down all of the processed cheeses in her mouth and then stuck the junk food out towards Beca, "Want some?"

The look on Beca's face was a cross between disgust and amusement, "Um, I think I'll pass, thanks though." It was an anomaly to Beca how Amber could eat so much crap while she was pregnant and then lose the baby weight so quickly after the baby was born. It had already happened twice, but this time Amber was eating even more than before, it was sort of hilarious. "Man, there is nothing like watching a pregnant woman eat," she commented as Amber again filled her mouth with spray cheese, "It's along the lines of a teenage boy."

And with that the two of them reached the living room where the TV was turned to Maury. With a quick scan of the room Beca spotted Amy passed out on the couch with Peyton and Sloane sleeping curled up next to her. It was really cute, Peyton was holding Amy's hand and was snoring lightly into her side while Amy had her other arm around Sloane who was sleeping peacefully. The only problem with the picture was that there were two five year olds and a four year missing. Amber was too busy oohing and awing over the girls asleep with their aunt Fat Amy to realize right away three other girls were missing. "Amber, where are the other three?"

Tearing her eyes away from the couch she cast her eyes over to Beca, "What other three?"

"I don't know, those other kids we shot out of our lady business!"

"Oh right...Amy. Amy! Fat Amy!" Amber was leaned over the large blonde woman trying to wake her up, "There's a dingo on the loose!"

"Grab the cross bow and save the koala bears!" Amy's eyes snapped open and her head swiveled around while she tried to locate said dingo. When she realized there was no dingo her head dropped back and she pulled the sleeping girls closer to her. "Oh, you guys are back," she said after a minute with her eyes closed, suddenly remembering that Beca and Amber were in the living room. "Did you have-"

"Where are Parker, Rory, and Scottie?" Beca asked as she smoothed down the hair around Sloane's forehead and kissed her lightly.

Fat Amy twisted her head around looking around the room for the three oldest girls, "Aahhh, ummm, they were here...but then I fell asleep...Hey, look that guy's not the father!" She pointed to the TV to distract Amber and Beca from the fact that she had somehow managed to lose their daughters.

* * *

**Earlier in the day**

Amy loved to babysit her self proclaimed nieces whenever she could. Mostly because they laughed at all her jokes, even when they didn't understand them, but also because she really did love them. It also helps that they adore her and everything she does. So of course she jumped at the opportunity to spend the day babysitting them for Amber and Beca so the two could go out and spend some quality best friend time together.

However, it had been a long day. A very long day.

It all started when Fat Amy arrived at Amber and Lincoln's house with giant pixie sticks, cookies, jelly beans, and countless other sweets. Beca and Amber left quickly without noticing the stash of candies, mostly because they didn't feel the need to walk the Aussie through taking care of their daughters, they trusted her. It would have been better for Amy if they had trusted her a little less and seen the stock pile of sweets she had brought with her for the five little girls, but they didn't and thus Fat Amy's self inflicted hell began.

"Look what Aunt Fat Amy brought you!" with a flourish she pulled out all the sweets and started handing them out to the girls. "Don't eat it all at once," an attempt of trying to be a responsible adult? "Because this needs to last us all day!" never mind, she was just trying to ration the sugar.

"Rory, has sugar in her hair!" Scottie squealed looking over at her best friend. She was already jumping up and down with excitement from all the stuff Amy had brought over. "Aunt Fat Amy," they all thought that was her real name and didn't give it a second thought, "this is the best day ever!" Running around the living room she flopped down on the couch next to her little sister who was eating a cookie. "Peyton, mommy and daddy said we can't eat on the couch!"

The youngest girl stuck her bottom lip out, but brightened up when Amy picked her up and spun her around, "Keep it off the couch, mini-girl-version-of-Lincoln." This made everyone laugh for a second before they moved on to different sweets.

Out of all the kids Rory was having the most fun. The usually quiet and reserved five year old was bouncing around the room pretending to be a kangaroo and laughing at all her older sister's jokes. "Kangaroos have pouches, Aunt Fat Amy!" she was very proud of all the things she had learned from her aunt and was constantly shooting off facts for her. "I wish I was a kangaroo so I could hide cookies in my pouch!"

Rory's wish was Amy's command and soon enough all five girls and Amy had homemade kangaroo pouches made out of towels that were filled with cookies. They did more than just eat candy and cookies and pretend to be kangaroos though, Mrs. Bumper Allen is way more than a one trick pony. They played survivor, and basketball, and dress up, Amy did very popular impressions of Scottie and Peyton's favorite aunt Aubrey. Well their favorite real aunt. As far as they knew Chloe, Beca, Amy, Ashley, Jessica, Stacie, Lilly, Cynthia Rose, Denise, and Hayley Williams were their aunts too, not to mention Lincoln's sisters. Well Chloe sort of was since she was married to Noah who was Amber and Aubrey's step brother.

Needless to say with all the energy they had gotten from their sugar rushes Amy did more cardio than she had ever done under Aubrey's reign of terror. She was exhausted by the time they all started chanting that they wanted to go swimming. So exhaustedly Amy put bathing suits and floaties on all of them. That was a challenge in and of itself, first off getting them to hold still long enough to get their bathing suits on and then having to blow up ten floaties. Her already tired from running around for hours lungs struggled to blow up the flotation devices as quickly as possible for the impatient swimmers.

"Can you take care of us everyday?" Parker asked before she ran off the diving board and did a cannon ball into the deep end. That made Amy smile through her tiredness. "That would be so much fun!" The little blonde girl said as she swam over to Amy, Peyton and Sloane who were floating in the shallow end.

"You'll have to talk to your mom and dad about that, shorty."

After about an hour and a half of playing games in the pool and having cannon ball competitions Amy felt herself longing for a nap. "Alright, munchkins! Nap time! Out of the pool!" This was met with many complaints from everyone but Peyton who was already half way asleep floating in the pool. Amy scooped her out and wrapped her in a towel while the other girls climbed out of the pool slowly. "Sloaney, come on you got to get out." Reluctantly Sloane climbed the ladder out of the pool and joined her sisters in climbing the steps to the house.

"Everyone take your bathing suits off, dry off, and then get some clothes on, meet me in the living room in 10 minutes," Amy carried Peyton down the hall to her room, holding Sloane's hand with her free arm. "Okay, let's get some pajamas on you, P. Bennet," peeling the wet suit off the tired little girl she searched the drawers for pajamas while Sloane changed into her own pajamas that Beca had packed for her. Peyton yawned tiredly while Fat Amy dressed her then curled up on her shoulder when they headed back to the living room.

Scottie, Parker and Rory were already in the living room flipping through channels on the TV when Amy got back. "We're gonna watching my show, you crazy little koalas," Amy informed them after she placed a sleeping Peyton on the couch next to her and Sloane curled up on her other side. Maury was put on the TV and Amy relaxed into the couch while the older girls laid down around her. Pretty soon Amy joined Peyton and Sloane in their sleep.

As soon as they realized Amy was asleep the older girls sat up, "Let's do something fun!" Parker said excitedly while they tiptoed away from the living room.

"I know what we can do," Scottie said dramatically pulling her best friends down the hall, up the stairs, and toward her parents bathroom. "Let's play makeup! My mommy has a bunch of makeup," she informed Beca's daughters when they got into the huge bathroom that was more than a bathroom, it might as well have been a bonus room.

"Where is it?" Rory asked a little shyly looking around the giant room, "Ooh a TV!" Running over to the other side of the room she grabbed the remote and quickly found Animal Planet, she was really into animals, Jesse was convinced she was going to be a world famous vet when she grew up.

"It's up there," she pointed to the drawers all along the sink counters. Lincoln let Amber design the bathroom when they started to build the house before Scottie was born, so of course there was a ton of space for makeup. Not to mention the bathroom was pretty awesome in general. "I see her use it all the time!" standing on her toes Scottie reached up and pulled open all the drawers revealing all sorts of makeup. Being the tallest, because after all Parker and Rory had received Beca's short genes, she started grabbing all she could and piling it on the floor.

"This is gonna be so much fun!" Parker said excitedly while she looked at all the MAC makeup that was being spread out on the floor. "Rory, come play with us, you can watch the lions later," distractedly Rory backed away from the TV and joined her sister and best friend on the floor around the giant pile of makeup.

Picking up an eyelash curler Parker looked at it with her eyebrows raised, "What is this?"

"Umm, I think my mommy uses that to make her lips look pretty," Scottie guessed with a shrug of her shoulders.

"Noo, my mommy uses it on her eyelashes, like this," Rory took them from her sister and showed the other girls how to do it. "Oooh I wanna make tattoos like mommy's!" Ever since she could remember she always loved her mom's tattoos. She thought they were the coolest things ever and now she could make her own. Scottie agreed with her and picked up another liquid eyeliner to scrawl the all too familiar LB on her hand like her mom had. It was pretty squiggly, but she was impressed with it.

The two sisters were busy helping each other draw their mom's tattoos on their bodies. Parker drew a pair of headphones on her sisters wrist and then the cricket on the inside of her forearm, it was just an oval with lines sticking out from it, but it was perfect to the sisters. Next she tried to write her and her siblings names on the inside of Rory's upper arm, but she spelled some of them wrong and her hand writing wasn't exactly tattoo artist quality. "She has some on her back and shoulders too, Rory," the younger of the two sisters complied and let her older sister start to draw on her back. Two lines of made up text were mostly scribbled onto her middle back followed by flowers on the back of her shoulder, they were colored in with red lipstick, and finally a couple footsteps were drawn on her shoulder.

"I look just like mommy!" Rory said excitedly before she started to draw on Parker.

As time went past the bathroom got dirtier and dirtier and more and more makeup got broken. Amber was sure to be happy about that. But the girls were having a blast. Parker tried to put eyeliner on and successfully made herself look like a raccoon, it also didn't help that she was applying liberal amounts of black and gray eyeshadow to her eyelids. Rory found the fake eyelashes and had them glued about a half an inch above her real ones. She had also tried to put on lipstick, but ending up pressing to hard while she tried to apply it, breaking it, and looking like Bozo the clown. Scottie was putting liquid eyeliner in her eyebrows and on her lips because she thought it looked cool, she also thought the neon green eyeshadow she put on looked cool too.

All too soon Beca and Amber arrived home, but not to their daughters' notice. Parker was putting blush all over her face when they first heard them. "Scottie, where are you?" Amber yelled. They continued to have fun with all the makeup as they listened to their moms moving around, giggling the whole time about how much fun they were having. "Amy, how long were you asleep?" they heard Amber yell frantically as she searched through the giant house, everywhere except for where they were.

"Ahhm, I don't know awhile. Have you checked the bathrooms?"

"Why would they be in the bathroom, Amy?" Beca snapped while she continued to stomp around looking. "Parker and Rory, come out here," the two girls didn't move, but Beca was right outside the closed bathroom door. Finally she pushed it open and her jaw dropped, "Oh. My. God...AMBER!" Her yell echoed in the huge bathroom and the girls all turned to smile at her while Amber could be heard running through the halls to the bathroom.

Parker and Rory stood up smiling before they ran to their mom. "Look, mommy, we look just like you!" They were both really excited about their handy work. "We even have your tattoos!" proudly Rory showed off all her fake ink and Beca couldn't help but smile a little bit. That didn't last long though when Amber came in.

"OH MY GOD MY BATHROOM!" her eyes were wide as she took in the scene in front of her. There was makeup everywhere, it was caked in every crack and crevice on the floor and stuck to the cabinet doors. And there was her oldest daughter sitting in the middle of it all with a smile on her face, along with a ton of makeup. "Scottie Elizabeth Bennet-"

"Mommy we used your makeup! I made a tattoo just like yours! And Rory and Parker have Beca's tattoos! We had so much fun!" she ran over to her mom who picked her up.

"I can see that," she said trying to keep her calm as she looked at her ruined makeup and her beyond dirty bathroom. "Scottie...when has it ever been okay to play with my makeup or in my bathroom?"

"Um..." the little girl clung on to her mother's neck thinking about the correct answer. "Well Aunt Fat Amy was-" cue Fat Amy backing up out of the bathroom, "asleep and we wanted to have fun. And you always look really pretty, mommy, I just wanted to look like you." Amber had to give her credit she was quite the smooth talker.

"Scottie Bennet, answer the question." Beca laughed at how Amber talked to her daughter, more like she was 16 instead of 4. "Beca," she hissed at her best friend to make her stop laughing.

"Right, um, you two let's go take some pictures for your dad, he'll think it's funny," Beca led her daughters out of the bathroom and wished good luck to Amber. "You guys don't really think I look like that do you?" she asked them making them giggle. She stuck her head back in a few seconds later, "Um, I can help pay for all the stuff they ruined if you want?"

"Don't worry about it, Becs, go have your photo shoot," Scottie was taking this momentary lack in focus on her to think about her answer again. "Okay, Ms. Bennet, what's your answer?"

"Umm, never," she hid her face in Amber's shoulder. "Am I in trouble, mommy?"

Sighing Amber shifted Scottie so she was looking her in the eye, "No, of course not, baby. You just can't do this again or you will be in trouble. Agreed?" Scottie stuck out her pinky finger and her mom took it in her own with a smile. "You're gonna have to help me clean this up later, but I think your dad would be interested to see your handy work first," she kissed her on the cheek and Scottie hugged her tightly.

"Do I look pretty?"

"Um, sure." Amber said with a laugh as they walked down the stairs to the kitchen where Beca was starting a photo shoot for the girls. Putting Scottie down so she could go take pictures with the other two Amber walked over to Fat Amy who was hesitantly watching her. "Thanks for watching them today, did you have fun?"

"Yeah! We had a ton of fun, we played a bunch of games and-"

"Ate an entire sweet store," Beca added when she noticed candy wrappers on the counter.

"That might have happened," Amy said quietly.

"I guess that explains the bad decision making of my four year old," Amber laughed giving Amy a hug and watching her daughter dance around in front of the camera with her best friend.


	5. 2008

**Okay so here's the kid list for those who asked. **

**Jesse and Beca: Parker, Junior (Jesse), Lane, Rory, Sloane, Maxwell**

**Aubrey and Luke: Henry, Aden**

** Chloe and Noah: Ginny (Virginia)**

**Amber and Lincoln: Scottie, Peyton, third baby that I haven't named or picked if its a boy or a girl**

**Shooting-the-moon: **thanks for the prompt it was a good one! Oh god in sure with all those kids losing one is Disneyland is quite possible hahaha. I'll work on it soon, I've got another one todo and then I'll do yours.

**Alright this chapter is just something I thought up this morning. It's just Aubrey and Chloe three weeks before they move to Barden for their first year. There's some special appearances by amber, their dad, their mom, and Noah. Enjoy and review please! :)**

**m**

* * *

**2008**

Standing in front of the wall length mirror in her childhood room, Aubrey looked up and down inspecting her reflection very closely. This was an important day for the 18 year old blonde, it marked exactly three weeks until she and Chloe would move into their dorm in West Circle together at Barden University. Three weeks until they would make their first impressions on the captains of the Bellas at the activity fair before auditions. And finally what Aubrey considered the second most important thing in her final three weeks at home: it was her final chance to whip her little sister into Barden Bella shape.

She squinted at her reflection, smoothed down the lapels on her jacket, straightened the scarf around her neck, and flicked a fleck of dust off her shoulder. Looking over her appearance one more time Aubrey smiled and felt her stomach glow with pride, it was her time to continue the line of Barden Bellas in her family. She knew she would be able to do it, all she had to do was look at herself in her moms old uniform and know that it was meant to be. "How do I look?" She spun on her heel slowly to face Chloe who was sprawled out on her king sized bed, looking out the giant windows that faced the front yard, humming along to the music playing.

Reluctantly the red head rolled over to look at her best friend with a sigh, "Um...do you want the truth or a lie?" Chloe was excited about college, like really excited, but not for the same reasons as Aubrey. Where Aubrey was all career driven and determined to become a Bella, Chloe was ready to have fun, become a Bella if it was possible, and party...she really wanted to party.

"When have I ever asked you to lie to me?" Aubrey snapped while she shifted her weight in the heels she had on. She knew Chloe wasn't as serious as she was about becoming a Bella, but she was hoping that seeing the uniform would help incite some excitement in her. Unfortunately for the oldest Posen seeing te uniform had the opposite effect.

Chloe sat up on her knees and looked Aubrey over again. While thinking about what to say she bit the side of her cheek and furrowed her eyebrows until she decided on, "Well, a tiny bit like a flight attendant-" her eyes got panicked when she saw the look that swam over her best friend's face. "A really super pretty flight attendant! I mean if I was a dude I would totally tap-" a hand shot up to stop her. "Oh, the ginger's opinion doesn't matter anymore?" she asked chuckling.

Instead of answering her Aubrey went off on another spiel about the history of the Barden University Bellas. "Chloe, this uniform holds the history of so many ground breaking and amazing women-" Turning back around to look at her reflection again Aubrey's searched for any imperfections on the "sacred" uniform.

"I wouldn't exactly call them ground breaking-" Chloe was silenced with another glare from Aubrey's reflection. She quit talking, but stood up to jump on the giant bed more out of pure boredom than anything else. Aubrey winced as her comforter was messed up and pillows were bounced onto the floor.

"As I was saying before I was rudely interrupted," she shot another glare over at the ginger who was pretending to get shot. "My great great grandmother, my great grandmother, my grandmother, and my mother were all Bellas and it's my duty to carry on the family tradition. I have this one chance, Chloe, one chance to be something great in my family," little did she know her best friend was mouthing along to the well known speech behind her.

"Aubrey, being a Bella isn't whats gonna make you great. Being you is what's gonna make you great!" With her encouraging words she jumped off the bed and ran to stand behind the blonde girl. Resting her chin on Aubrey's shoulder she looked at both their reflections. "And you have to loosen up to be great! We're gonna have fun...and I know we're both going to be Bellas!"

"I won't have time for fun, I have to study and hopefully spend all my extra time practicing with the Bellas! And right now I have to make sure that Amber is in good enough shape to be a Bella when her time comes!" Chloe sighed and ran back to the bed so she could fall backward. She laughed as Aubrey went on about training Amber.

"She's 14 years old! She has four years to get ready to be a Bella!" Aubrey rolled her eyes while she stripped off the Bella uniform, carefully folded it, and then slipped her running shorts and t shirt back on. "And by the way your plans for college sound like too much fun, ma'am," she chuckled while Aubrey put the uniform back in its drawer.

"Come on, I've got to find Amber," ignoring Chloe's last comment she picked the needle up off the record and motioned for Chloe to follow her down the hall. Chloe skipped down the hall and ran to the stair case where she slid down the banister.

"Walk the stairs like a sane person, ms. Beale," Aubrey's fathers voice echoed in the hall as Chloe reached the ground. She laughed quietly because for the life of her she didn't know why after 18 years mr. Posen still insisted on calling her "ms. Beale." Well now that she thought about it, he only did it when he was mad. While she was laughing Aubrey tensed up at te sound of his voice, she reached the bottom of the steps and ushered Chloe past his study.

"Sorry, dad, she won't do it again," her voice was squeaky and nervous as she stuck her head in the door to speak to the menacing man sitting behind his desk, hard at work.

He sighed, "Just like she wouldn't do it last time or the time before that," his eyebrows were raised over his glasses and his blue eyes stared intently at his daughter. It only lasted a minute, but it was enough to make Aubrey's stomach churn.

The churning was only worsened when Chloe stuck her head around the corner with a huge smile on her face, "Sorry, Mr. P! It's really fun though, you should try it sometime!" She was completely unfazed by the glare that was burning into her skin or Aubrey groaning loud enough for her to hear.

Scribbling something down quickly, he answered her, "Ms. Beale, I am a very busy man, I am currently working on cases from all over the world. I am a very sought after defense attorney. I do not have time to slide down the banister in my house. Now-"

"Your loss, Mr. P!" At her words a nerve twitched in Alexander's forehead and left eye while Aubrey was having an aneurysm.

Steadying his voice with a deep breath he spoke again, "Would you two please leave me to get my work done?" Without waiting for an answer he snapped again, "Aubrey, shut the door on your way out." Very quickly the door was shut and Aubrey was dragging Chloe down the hall.

"Did you just bow to him?" Chloe laughed at her best friend who was looking anywhere but at Chloe. "I mean thats cool and all, but you really need to get a spine, Aubrey!"

When she finally turned to look at the ginger she was pale, "Why couldn't you just walk like a normal person?" She hissed. "Never mind, don't answer that. Because if you didn't slide down the banister you wouldn't be Chloe." Chloe nodded her head in agreement.

"Mom?" Aubrey shouted down the hall and then waited patiently for an answer. When none came she yelled again, "Mom, where are you?"

Kitchen, sweetheart," Veronica Posen was cutting up carrots when the two girls walked in. "Why was your father yelling?" She asked her daughter with her eyebrows raised and a small smile on her face.

"That was my fault," Chloe said quickly. She knew that Veronica wouldn't be mad, but for Aubrey's sake she wanted to clear that up quickly.

"Sliding down the banister again?" Chloe nodded. "Was it fun?" another nod. "Keep doing it," she winked and Chloe high fived her while Aubrey cringed. "So what are you two up to?"

"Aubrey was just showing me your old Bellas uniform...it's lovely."

Mrs. Posen scrunched up her nose at the thought of the uniform, "You still keep that old thing, Aubrey?"

"It's important to me, mom," Aubrey mumbled while she looked at the carrots her mom was chopping.

"As long as you're happy with it," she shrugged before she picked up the carrots and tossed them in a pot.

Shaking her head Aubrey got back on task, "Where's Amber?"

"I'm not suppose to tell you," Veronica answered mysteriously with another wink to Chloe.

"Mom!"

"She's in the tree house."

"She's 14, why is she in the tree house?"

Sighing Veronica put the knife down on the counter and wiped her hands off with a towel. "Sweetie, I really don't know. All she told me was 'Mom, I'm going to the tree house, don't tell Aubrey.' I've already failed at that part so, Chlo, would you apologize to her for me?" Chloe nodded while she giggled.

"I wish she would stop avoiding me!" Aubrey growled in frustration as she put her shoes on.

Picking up her knife again Veronica started to chop onions. "Go talk to her then, Aubrey, I don't know what else to tell you," both of the girls headed out the back door towards the tree house that took up two trees. "Wait, Chloe, if they kill each other you get their inheritance."

"I'll spur them on then!" Chloe laughed while she followed Aubrey toward the tree house.

"Glad to know you've got my back, Red," Aubrey muttered while she got to the bottom of the tree with the ladder attached to it and started to climb. After a few seconds she reached the trap door and pushed it open with a grunt.

After pulling herself up and helping chloe, Aubrey squinted around in the semi darkness until she saw her little sister at the other end of the tree house. She had her legs hooked over a beam in the ceiling and was doing sit ups. Chloe stared in awe at the 14 year old girl who already had pretty decent abs and who wasn't struggling at all to do continuous sit ups.

"Amber?" Aubrey said in the quiet making her sister scream and slip off the beam. She landed with a thud on the floor, "Oh my god, are you okay?" Rushing to her side she bent down to help her sister up who was rubbing her back and muttering angrily, yet she still managed to slap Aubrey's hand away.

When she decided nothing was broken amber stood up and pressed her back against the wall behind her, "Are you KIDDING me? Can I please just get away from you for a minute?" Aubrey didn't look too taken aback by this response. "And yes I'm fine."

"Why are you doing sit ups in here?" Aubrey asked instead of answering her questions.

Amber picked a towel up off the table next to her and wiped her face off with a groan. "Gymnastics," she answered distractedly while she started doing handstand push-ups. Her breathing grew more haggard as she worked to continue remaining upright and doing her push-ups.

"Holy shit," Chloe said while Aubrey rolled her eyes and pushed Amber over with another loud thud. Amber rolled over and groaned loudly with her eyes closed while she grabbed her arm.

"And to get away from you!" She said through gritted teeth while she stood up again.

"Stop showing off, we have work to do."

"Im not showing off, you shrew, I still have gymna-"

Aubrey crossed her arms impatiently and glared at her little sister, "You git, you told me you were quitting...have fun telling dad that." She laughed evilly, imagining "daddy's little girl" telling him she was quitting gymnastics.

"You're a bitch," Aubrey flinched at her younger sisters vulgar language. "But dad has told me for years now that he put me in gymnastics so I could go to the Olympics. I'm not that good, so I'm actually saving him money by quitting. Ha." Siting down on the floor she stretched her legs, Chloe sat down next to her and looked up at Aubrey who looked pissed. "Hey, Chlo!" She smiled happily at her sisters best friend.

Chloe waved but felt Aubrey glaring at her and stopped. "Amber, don't cuss, you're too young."

"Nag."

"Amber!"

"Amber!" She mimicked Aubrey in a high pitch voice making Chloe laugh. "Look, Bree-"

"Don't call me Bree, that's not my name," Aubrey hated when Amber called her Bree. Mostly because whenever Amber said it she was being obnoxious. It didn't bother her so much when Chloe or her mom called her Bree, but they barely did because she yelled at Amber so much because of it.

"You didn't seem to mind it when I was little," she said with a smirk and her eyebrows raised mockingly.

Leaning forward so she was in her sisters face, Aubrey practically yelled, "That's because you were too stupid to say Aubrey!"

With a shocked look on her face Amber clapped her hands over her heart, "My God that was brutal. But anyway, like I was saying before you interrupted me!" Chloe laughed to herself at how similar the two sisters were. Even though they would never admit it, they loved each other and they actually had a ton in common, they were just too busy fighting to notice. "I don't want to work on your stupid a cappella stuff! I already have gymnastics, I'm in les mis, plus I'm starting high school in a couple weeks. And I don't even know why you care so much, it's not like you're even a Bella yet!"

An idea flashed in her head and her eyes sparkled dangerously, "Wait a second, Bree," Aubrey flinched at the nickname. "Bree, you don't think you're going to make it, so you're using me as backup!" She smirked triumphantly knowing that what she said had hurt her sister. She knew it wasn't true, she knew Aubrey was great, but at that point it was basically who can make the other one cry first.

Before anyone knew what was happening. Aubrey was on top of Amber smashing her face into the floor. Chloe watched on in amazement, it wasn't anything too rare with the sisters, she knew it would run its course. Amber punched Aubrey in the stomach and then flipped them over so she was on top. Pinning Aubrey's arms down with her knees amber dangled a string of spit over Aubrey's face while the latter was screaming. Finally Amber spit on her then kneed her in the stomach again before she got up.

"You know what, Amber, go fuck yourself. See if I care if you can get into the Bellas or not!"

"Aubrey, language!" She mocked before she wrenched open the trap door and started to climb down. "Bye, Chloe, it was lovely to see you," she smiled and then disappeared in the floor.

"God, she is so annoying!" Aubrey fumed while she stalked back and forth in front of Chloe. "I don't even know why I try to help her!" She stuck her head out the window and looked down at her sister climbing down the ladder. "You're still going to train, because I already told dad!"

Amber blew her a kiss then stalked off right after she yelled over he shoulder, "Piss off, Aubrey!"

When she was a few feet away Amber looked around for something to do. Still angry she decided to go to the pool and stomped off in that direction when her face spilt into a smile. "Noah!" She ran over to the 20 year old who just stepped on to the back porch.

"Hey, Amby!" He picked her up in a hug and then placed her back on the ground. You're getting mighty talk, ma'am," he said with a smile. "Might even be taller than Aubrey."

"Ew, don't mention her around me. But Chloe is up in the tree house with she-who-must-not-be-named, if you wanna head up there," she smiled knowingly and watched Noah blush. "Ill see you later, Noah, I'm going swimming."

"Right...thanks, Amber!" He tried to refrain from running towards the girl he'd been in love with since he was 14 while Amber peeled off her shorts and dove into the pool.

Back up in the tree house aubrey was still fuming over her fight with Amber. "She's an insufferable little know it all, oh and shes a bitch! That works too! Bitch describes her perfectly!"

"Well, Aubrey, it's not like you're exactly nice to her-"

"Shut up, Chloe!"

"Jesus!" She threw her hands up in the air and took a step back when there was a knock on the door.

"AMBER, DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT COMING BACK UP HERE!" Aubrey slammed her foot down on the door for emphasis.

There was a pause, "Um, it's Noah...Ambers swimming." Aubrey took a step back and lifted up the trap door for him, "Thanks. Ah...Hi...Chloe," he blushed and looked down at his hands. "Oh, hey, Bree!" The nickname still made her cringe, but he didn't notice.

"Hi, Noah," Chloe wasn't remotely interested in the boy who she had suddenly realized earlier in the summer was head over heels in love with her.

"What are you two up to?" Noah asked from the corner.

"Im ready to move out of this damn house!" Aubrey said before she stormed down the open trap door.

"Um..." Noah looked expectantly at Chloe.

"She's really excited for college," his beloved redhead said dully before she too descended down the ladder.


	6. Jesses girl

**Cupcakecutie90: **I'm glad you likedit! Thanks for the prompt!

**okay so this prompt was given to me by Anna sweden. It's gonna be a two shot because its pretty detailed. Please review because it lets me know how I'm doing! Thanks!**

* * *

As far as she was concerned the weather was reflecting how she felt perfectly. Rain was pounding against the windshield of her car as she sped along the semi crowded streets towards Calabasas; it turned sidewalks into rivers and roofs into waterfalls. But unlike the weather, now was not the time to cry, she would have time for that later. Later when she wasn't pissed and after she had talked to her friends and vented for a few hours.

With a sigh Beca pulled to a stop in Amber and Lincoln's driveway. Instead of getting out right away she sat in her Corvette with her head on the steering wheel. The more she thought about it the harder it was to admit what she thought was happening to herself, she couldn't even being to think about how hard it would be to tell Amber, Chloe, and Aubrey. Finally she pushed open the door, stepped out into the rain, locked the doors behind her, and ran up the front steps to the wide double doors that led into the house.

It was warm and sticky outside and Beca's hands fumbled while she tried to locate her key to the house. "Come on," she murmured to herself when she finally found it and slammed it into the lock. The lock clicked and one of the doors swung open into the dark and quiet house, Beca followed it and quickly shut the door behind her. Taking off her jacket she hung it on a hook and looked around the seemingly empty house. It was 7 in the morning, with two kids under 5 she was pretty sure Amber and Lincoln would have been up by then.

Her footsteps echoed on the wooden floors while she walked around checking all the rooms on the first floor for her best friend. Taking the stairs in the kitchen to the second floor she stepped into the hall outside Scottie and Peyton's rooms, cracking open each of their doors she checked on both of them. They were still fast asleep; Scottie had the panda tucked under her arm that Beca had bought her when she was 4 months old and Monroe was curled up at the end of Peyton's bed. Smiling for a second she proceeded to the other end of the house and finally made it to Amber and Lincoln's door.

It was locked, but Beca Mitchell being Beca Mitchell is crafty…Aka really good at breaking into things that are locked. Getting down on her knees she pulled a bobby pin out of her hair and stuffed it in the lock and fiddled around for a few seconds until she heard a satisfying click. Before she opened the door she fixed her hair and smoothed down her clothes getting herself ready for the worst.

Pushing open the door she stepped into the dark room. Lincoln was lying on his back with his eyes closed, "Fuuuuck, Amber-Beca!" he gasped when his eyes snapped open at the sound of Beca walking into their room. He hit the covers to get his wife's attention.

The covers moved around and Amber popped up next to him, "What the fuck are you saying Beca's name for, Lincoln?" She flicked him before latching her lips onto his neck without noticing him looking over at Beca who was standing at the end of their bed with a smirk on her face. "I mean, yeah she's pretty, but God I just went-"

"Amber!" Beca said loudly before her best friend could finish her sentence and further embarrass herself. With a squeak Amber spun around and scrambled to grab the sheets to cover herself. "Ah…I need to talk to you..." she laughed because Amber was still panting from her heart practically stopping when Beca said her name, "Now."

"I'm sort of busy, Rebeca! Can it wait like 40 minutes?" she asked looking at the door pointedly so Beca would leave. "Wasn't the door locked?" her eyebrows were raised in concern.

Instead of leaving or answering questions the brunette shifted her weight to her other leg and shook her head, "Please, Amber, I really need you-"

"I would like to say that, um, as of right now, at like this very moment, I really need her too…And um…I would appreciate it if you would at least give us 10 minutes, Beca." Lincoln raised his hand like he was bidding on his wife while she dropped her head back into the pillows with a sigh.

"It's really important, Link-"

"Becaaaaa," Amber whined, "Please, just like 20 minutes, we can go for 20 minutes, right?" she turned to Lincoln who nodded quickly. "I love you, but pleaaaase. Like for serious I'll come out quicker if I can, just give me at least 20!"

"You mean come quicker," Beca said sarcastically making Amber sit up and Lincoln laugh into his pillow.

"Mood effectively ruined. Getting out of bed now," Amber said dully before she got out of bed, slipped on whatever clothes she could find, kissed Lincoln who looked thoroughly depressed, and stepped out of the room with Beca who saluted Lincoln on her way out.

Amber got ready while Beca remained quiet in the bathroom, "Hey, are you okay?" she asked after she put her glasses on and spotted the look on Beca's face. It wasn't normal for Beca to look like someone just ran over her dog. This was a different kind of cut off than she usually was, but Amber just couldn't put her finger on it.

"I'll talk about it when we get Chloe and Aubrey. But I am thoroughly depressed that you seem not to have a gag reflex when I do." Amber punched her playfully while she pulled her hair up.

* * *

50 minutes later and the four girls were over at Chloe's house, Chloe wasn't exactly enjoying being woken up at 8:10 on her day off. Especially since it was her first real day off since Ginny was born; Noah had taken Ginny and gone to the beach for the weekend so Chloe could get some rest. She had really been looking forward to sleeping in for the first time in years when she was rudely woken up by Beca jumping on her spleen.

Now Aubrey, Amber, and Chloe were sitting on the love seat in her living room, well actually Aubrey and Amber were sitting; Chloe was lying across their laps fighting to keep her eyes opened. "Beca, why did you wake us all up this early…and ruin Amber's sex life?" she mumbled into Aubrey's shorts while Beca paced back and forth in front of them.

"You guys, I need your help," she basically pleaded.

"Well I was assuming as much when you pulled me out of bed and dragged me over here," Aubrey deadpanned before she rubbed her tired looking eyes.

With a sigh Amber asked her what she needed help with. "Okay…I'm just gonna say it," she took a deep breath and squeezed her eyes shut. "I think Jesse is…cheating on me," biting her lip she sank down on the couch across from her friends while she tried to refrain from crying. The girls all had their mouths hanging wide open staring at Beca in surprise.

"No. no, sweetie, he can't be," Amber stood up throwing Chloe's legs off her lap and going to put her arms around Beca. This was shocking to her, she knew that Jesse loved Beca; you don't look at someone the way he looks at her and not love them. Plus Jesse was a great guy…although she did have to threaten to kill him one time in college if he ever hurt Beca again, but that's beside the point.

Amber's grip on her best friend grew tighter the more she thought about the couple's past. Sure they had their fair share of fights and make ups, but that's normal in a relationship. She kept talking him up and tearing him down as she tried to figure out if this was even a rational idea that Beca had conceived. "Bec, what makes you think that?"

Sniffing Beca started to explain, "Well this morning I woke up because his phone was ringing. That's normal, I mean, he does have a lot of stuff going on with the movie he's working on right now. He must have thought I was asleep or something because he answered it and he sound so disgustingly flirty I thought I was going to throw up. And I could hear this girl's voice on the other end and then he told her that he would get there as soon as he could."

"So I pretended to stay asleep and then he woke me up or whatever. But anyway he told me that something had happened at work and that he had to go right away…and I didn't ask any questions, I just let him go. So then I got up as soon as he left and got the kids dressed and took them over to his parents' house and then, well, Amber, you know what happened then." She was crying by this point and that was just as shocking to the girls as the fact that Jesse might possibly be cheating on her.

Aubrey pushed a complaining Chloe off her and moved over to the couch too, "Maybe it really was something with work!" She tried to sound hopeful but it came across more like she didn't believe what she was saying. Beca looked up at her with red rimmed eyes and then shoved her head back into Amber's shoulder. "Um, Beca, why don't you just ask him," a sound like a strangled dog answered her.

"That's a bad idea," Chloe said suddenly sitting up and paying attention. Everyone stared at her with their eyebrows raised, "Well it is!" throwing her hands up in the air she stood up in front of her three best friends. "Amber, when Lincoln thought you were cheating on him with none other than Mrs. Beca Mitchell-Swanson, how did that make you feel?"

"Like shit…mostly because he thought I'd give him up for Beca," the tiny woman in her arms glared at her. "Okay, not the right time for that joke. Pretend I didn't say that-"

Ignoring what she didn't want to hear Chloe plowed on with her speech, "Right, you felt like shit. Let's give Jesse the benefit of the doubt and say that he's not cheating on you, which I personally believe is true. You wouldn't want him to feel like you don't trust him at all, would you, Beca?" she was starting to get in her teacher mode and was talking to them all very carefully and like they were five years old.

"No. I would like to know if he is fucking someone behind my back though!"

This comment made Aubrey squirm uncomfortably, "Are you, um, still having-"

"YES, AUBREY, I'M STILL HAVING SEX WITH MY HUSBAND AFTER FOUR YEARS, THANK YOU FOR ASKING!" and she finally snapped. "I wish I hadn't come to you guys, because you fucking suck at whatever the hell you're supposed to be doing," She made to get up, but Chloe roughly pushed her back down.

"You didn't let me finish," it took her a second to get control of her voice. It was strangely one of the few times in their friendship that Beca had seen Chloe mad. "Why don't we just go to where ever he is and see what he's doing? Then you can see for yourself and you don't have to fight if it's nothing."

"That's actually a good idea!" Aubrey said in awe.

Bowing Chloe winked at Aubrey and stood back up. "Now, we need to get moving. Where is he right now?"

* * *

Sneaking around a movie set is a lot harder than you would think; especially if your names are Beca Mitchell, Amber Bennet, Chloe Edwards, and Aubrey Morgan. Within an hour of leaving Chloe's house the girls arrived at the set and were sent through security when the guards realized who they were. Everything was going smoothly until they got closer to the building where Jesse was supposedly working.

"Oh my gosh!" the four girls spun around when they heard a familiar voice behind them. "Oh my gosh!" she said again.

"Ah, hi," Beca said slowly as she stared in shock at the woman in front of them. She had forgotten that Brittany Snow would be on set, which made their "mission" a hell of a lot harder. Snapping out of her reverie she remembered her manners, "Hey, Brittany, it's good to see you!" They all gave her hugs while they looked over their shoulders constantly on the lookout for Jesse.

"You guys, too! Man, I miss hanging out with you guys! How long has it been since we've seen each other?" She smiled brightly at all of them and hugged Chloe again.

"I think it was at the movie premiere," Amber said before she jumped at a noise behind her.

With her eyebrows knit together she looked at the four of them standing guiltily in front of her, "What are you four up to?" They looked around quickly again.

"Just looking for Jesse."

She made a funny noise and looked around with them for a second, "Ah, have you called him?"

"No, it's a surprise so we can't call or it would ruin the…surprise," Aubrey fished for something to say and tries not to sound like she was completely lying, she failed.

Chloe, thinking fast on her feet, grabbed Brittany's hand, "Hey, show me your trailer, and then we can catch up!" Brittany agreed happily and told Chloe that Billie was in her trailer and that she would be very glad to see her. Together they walked back in the direction they had come, Chloe shooting a look over her shoulder that told the other three to go on without her.

"Shit! We lost her," Beca moaned.

"She's just with Brittany, it's not like some random dude stole her away from us and is currently raping and murdering her…Unless Brittany Snow is really Brian Snow and is currently forcedly penetrating our best friend! We have to stop that man bitch before he takes it too far!" Amber grabbed the collar of Beca's shirt and shook her while she finished her rant. "Although, I'd have to give Brian credit, he did a great job of hiding his dick in John Tucker Must Die."

Aubrey pulled Amber's hands off Beca's shirt and pushed her away with a laugh, "Okay, well now that we had that lovely speech to motivate us, should we continue? I mean as much as I love questioning Brittany Snow's genitalia, I think I'd rather find Jesse."

Before they moved on Beca slapped Amber, "Okay, yeah, ow, that hurt."

"I'm going through a lot of shit, Amber, I'm not afraid to do it again!" she yelled over her shoulder as she stalked off to Jesse's building.

"You kind of deserved it, Amber," Aubrey whispered while she threaded her arm around her sister's waist.

Rubbing the spot on her face she mumbled, "I was just trying to relieve the tension!"

* * *

The building that Jesse was working in was huge; the girls had absolutely no hope of finding him if they just started to wander around aimlessly. Taking matters into her own hands Beca stepped forward towards the information desk in the lobby, "Hi! My name's Beca Mitchell, my husband's-"

Without letting her finish, the 20 something year old girl sitting at the desk popped the bubble she was blowing and didn't look up from her magazine, "What's your name?" she asked dryly.

"B-Beca Mitchell," Beca looked confused and Amber nodded her head to tell her to keep going. "My husband's Jesse Swanson, he's working on the score for the movie."

That got the girl's attention, "Oh he is sexy! And so sweet man if he wasn't married I would totally-"

Amber stepped forward and slammed her hand down on the counter, "Listen here, princess, as hard as your job seems I would appreciate it if you would actually pay attention and help us. That's Beca's husband you're talking about and you're being really rude!"

Finally the girl looked up from her magazine and then her jaw dropped, "Oh my god, Beca Mitchell!"

"Yeah, because I didn't say it twice already."

"Jesse's up in his office on the third floor, should I call him and let him know you're coming…I am so sorry about-"

"No thanks, we'll be on our way then," Aubrey said ushering the other two towards the elevator. When they were inside she glanced over at Beca who was paling considerably the higher up they got. "It's gonna be okay, Bec."

The doors dinged open and no one said anything. Beca stepped out and looked down the hall where her eyes grew wide. Jesse was at the end of the hall with his arms around a girl with dark black hair. "Shit," Amber whispered. Neither Jesse nor the mystery woman had noticed the arrival of three more people.

Jesse pulled back from the hug and kissed the girl on the forehead before he walked her to a door at the end of the hall. Now was not the time for Beca to cry either, she had to look strong as she stormed down the hallway towards her husband. The door shut behind the girl and Jesse turned around with a smile on his face. Aubrey and Amber watched as his eyes grew wide when he saw Beca.

They also saw when she pulled her arm back and slapped him as hard as she could, "Don't bother coming home tonight you fucking asshole!" his back hit the wall and he looked shocked as he felt his cheek. She slapped him again then turned around before he could speak.

"No. Beca! Wait!" he ran after her, but she was already in the elevator with Aubrey and Amber. "Bec!" they watched the sliver of his face disappear as the doors shut, "Damn it!" he yelled when they finally closed.

"Oh God, Beca, I'm so sorry," Aubrey said as Beca slid down the wall in the elevator sobbing.

**To be continued...because that was about to become a ridiculously long one shot.**


	7. Part two of jesses girl

**Cupcakecutie90**: glad you liked it! Thanks for giving me one!

**Meghall376**: yeah I get what you mean. But Just keep reading and I hope you like it :)

**Thecurlingiron**: fainting is always funny hahah. I never did that with the makeup. I was the good child hahahaha but I'm assuming your mom wasn't a mega famou and rich fictional character who could throw out Mac makeup when it started to look a little funny? Hahahaha I wish that was te case for me however. OH MY GOSH WE BOTH LOVE THE SAME CHAPTER! Seriously though that 2008 flashback is like my most favorite chapter ever. I sort of love Aubrey and amber fighting like immature kids and writing their dun dun read the chapter aaaaaajjjjjjj

**guest**: things get intense in this update :o that's all I'm saying

**cupcakecutie90**:well here it is!

**Well here it is my amigos. Part two! There's a surprise at the end. Well actually it's not really a surprise it's a fact. Alright have fun reading! Feel free to leave prompts and comments whatever floats your boat!**

* * *

"Damn it!" Jesse yelled again and slammed his hands on the elevator's metal doors. "God," he groaned while he pushed his face against the cold surface. He breathed roughly and loudly out of his mouth for a few seconds before he started to relentlessly pummel the elevator call button. "Come on, you stupid thing," he stepped back and saw that the elevator was on the 15th floor so he abandoned his post and ran back to his office where he grabbed his keys and began to bolt for the stairs.

"Hey, Jess, how's the talks going-"a man in an orange tie was standing in Jesse's office doorway holding a coffee cup.

Speeding past his coworker Jesse accidentally knocked the cup over and spilled the contents all over him, "I can't talk, Carl, but, I got them!" Besides the fact that he was dripping in scalding coffee, Carl jumped up in down with excitement at the news he just received. Jesse had successfully landed Bon Jovi for the album they were comprising for the movie after 3 months of negotiations.

Men and women jumped out of his way as Jesse sped down the hallway towards the stairwell where he took steps three at a time. Lucky for him, Lincoln always wanted to go running whenever they could so he was in great shape to chase his wife as far as he needed. He burst out of the building and spun around wildly looking for Beca, or better yet Amber and Aubrey because they both towered over his wife. "Shit, shit, shit," he hissed when he couldn't find the three of them anywhere.

"Jess, my main man, I heard you got Bon Jovi! Congrats, that's an impressive accomplishment," the last person Jesse wanted to run into right then was Eli Stone, yet there he was in all his glory. Standing tall, with his chest puffed out and his hair slicked back was the most repulsive and self absorbed man Jesse had ever met. "I remember the first time I landed Aerosmith, Bon Jovi, and Madonna all on the same soundtrack; that was some serious work, if you know what I'm talking about?" He smirked while he hit Jesse on the arm rougher than was necessary.

"Dude-"Jesse began while he continued to search the giant set for the three women, but he was cut off.

With another smirk Eli continued, "You get it? Because Madonna's like a hall of fame MILF and everything? She put up a good fight, but in the end no one can resist the Stone Man when he wants something." He grabbed his crotch and smirked again, Jesse rolled his eyes in response.

"Listen, man, no one calls you 'The Stone Man' but you. We all know you didn't fuck Madonna; she actually got a restraining order against you. And finally you're a dick who barely gets any artists for our soundtracks anymore. So if you'll excuse me, I have more important things to do!" Eli's face was the face of complete and utter shock. Jesse pushed past him and started to run towards the main gates without another word.

Finally unfreezing from his shock Eli glanced around to see if anyone was looking, when the coast was clear he shouted after Jesse, "You're just a jealous asshole with four bastard kids, see if anyone gives a damn what you think in a couple years." He dusted off his button down and looked around him again before he sauntered off after a group of girls, "Hey, baby, you ever seen a man made out of stone?" the girls giggled and rushed away from him.

* * *

When the elevator doors shut and Beca was crying on the floor Aubrey and Amber exchanged a quick glance, neither of them knew what to do. Beca's breaths were coming in sharp gasps while tears poured down her face and she cradled her head in her hands. The sister's were speaking to each other exclusively with looks while their friend continued to sob.

"Okay," Amber said after a minute and Aubrey shoved her, "I said okay, calm your tits!" Dropping to the floor Amber grabbed her best friend's hand and pulled it close to her, "Beca, baby?" The only response she received was a very loud, very wet sounding sniffle. "Babe, we got to get up and go, okay? You don't want to sit here on the floor, we need to go home and get you in bed," she didn't know what she was saying, she was just trying to be a mother and she didn't know if it was appropriate for their current situation or not.

The elevator door dinged open and Aubrey bent down to help Amber pull Beca to her feet. It was a good thing Beca was so tiny because she had succeeded in making herself into a useless bag of potatoes. "Alright, Amber, what happened to those muscles you used to have?" Aubrey said through gritted teeth while they tried to make their way out of the building as quickly as possible. They knew Jesse wouldn't be too far behind them and they didn't think Beca would be able to stand that.

"That was like ten years ago…plus I've been pregnant a total of three times counting right now…which makes matters difficult because right now I need to pee like a mother fucker," when they got outside Amber got Beca in a better position and took more of the weight off Aubrey who sighed at the relief. "You should feel bad, you bitch, did you not here me say that I'm pregnant with my third child?"

Laughing a tiny bit Aubrey took some of Beca's weight back on her own shoulders, "Sorry, Amber, I was hoping that carrying Beca would get you back to doing sit ups from the ceiling-" the two sisters were interrupted by a tall greasy haired man.

Coughing into his arm he puffed out his chest and then smoothed back his hair before he spoke, "Hello, ladies, is there anything I could help you wit-"

"Yeah, you could fuck off, Eli," Amber said while they continued to walk briskly and Beca's head hung down while she cried, slightly more silently than before. Amber and Eli didn't have the best history. He was from the same town in Georgia that she and Aubrey were from and unfortunately that meant they also went to the same high school. He was the same age as Aubrey but had gotten held back in his second, fourth, seventh, and ninth grade classes, no one was ashamed of him though because he was a football star.

Amber and he had a certain history that she wasn't particularly proud of and that she would never freely admit. When he realized who he was talking to he took a step back and smiled his first genuine smile of probably the last 5 years of his life, "My oh my, if it isn't Amber Posen and her lovely sister. Can't say I know who that sad lump is between you, with the hair all over the place and all, but I'm sure she's lovely if she's in your presence, my dear." He took Amber's free hand and kissed it gently before he turned it over and licked her palm, only to get smacked quickly after making contact.

"Now, now, now, love, that's no way to treat someone. I remember you liking that back in high school," his voice was silky as he held onto Amber's hand and then drifted to her free side so he could put his arm around her. Aubrey was looking on in disgust and confusion between her sister and the biggest ass that was ever produced in their town. Turns out she didn't know much about her sister during her high school years because that was around the time they still hated each other. However she was given some sense of relief at the look of pure disgust that coated Amber's face.

"Baby, you remember that don't you?" he smirked and tightened his hold on her shoulders. He wasn't acting kind enough to help with carrying Beca though and they slowly moved away from the building, not very quickly though because they were still within 20 steps of it.

Trying to shrug his arm off her shoulders Amber snarled when he brushed his fingers along her neck before retracting his arm. "Keep your hands to yourself, douche bag."

"Whoa, now I really remember you liking that, it used to get you all hot and bothered," he whispered loudly in her ear. Aubrey made a gagging noise on the other side of Beca and then glared at the man. "What's that, Aubrey? You didn't know me and your sister used to fuck all the time? Damn, that went on for how long, baby girl? I think from the end of your freshman year until when? Oh right, the day you left for college." He smirked when Aubrey's eyes widened and Amber turned 50 shades of red.

He didn't stop there though, "Funny thing was, no one ever suspected anything, and she was good at pretending to be sweet and innocent. I'll give you credit for that, sexy, you sure do know how to fuck around and not get caught." Biting her lip Amber took a deep breath as she tried to remain calm. Beca was lifting her head up every once and awhile to look at the man next to her best friend. Aubrey was looking more and more horrified by the minute, "Calm down there, Aubrey, she only cheated a few times, and not during any of the serious relationships. But remember that time, I think it was our junior year and you were dating that smart kid Matthew Pearson, but I screwed you in the back of his-"he stumbled backward when Amber smacked him as hard as she could.

"I told you to fuck off, now do it. You were the worst mistake of my life and I don't need you here reminding me of that, Eli. So you can go back to your pathetic little job or whatever the hell you're doing. To tell you the truth I don't give a damn, but fuck off." She got a sudden burst of strength and pulled Beca, who was slowly starting to actually walk, and Aubrey away from him.

"You're turning me on right now, Amber!" he yelled at her retreating back with a smirk before he turned around and walked back to the entrance where he ran into Jesse.

* * *

The three girls quickened their pace the farther and farther they got away from Eli and Jesse. Amber was chewing her lip and Aubrey and Beca were exchanging looks about who should speak first. Aubrey lost their silent battle, "Why him, Amber? He's a fucking dick, he always has been!"

She took a minute before she spoke, "I don't know. At first I was pissed and he was there and he was older and handsome and the captain of the football team and he was actually nice to me. But then it just got to the point where I was horny all the time. I guess you could say he was my douche bag with benefits."

"Oh God, my best friend was a whore!" Beca sounded torn between excitement and disgust. "Amber! You were 15 when he was 19 and you guys were fucking?" While they continued to walk Amber thought of something that made her laugh to herself, at least this whole her being a whore thing was taking Beca's mind off Jesse.

"Oh, look its Brittany's trailer," Amber said quickly dropping Beca's arm and knocking on the door. She could feel her sister and Beca staring at her back, but she chose to ignore it. Finally the door opened and Billie was standing in the doorway with her head cocked to the side. "Hey, Brit, we've got to go like right now, can we have Chloe back?" she asked while she scratched Billie behind the ears.

"Damn it! We were having fun!" Brittany whined as Chloe got off the couch and headed to the door. "Whoa what happened to all of you? It looks like someone murdered all you're dogs-sorry, Billie, I didn't mean it!" No one gave her a definite answer, but after five minutes the four girls were all piled in Chloe's car on their way to Amber and Lincoln's house.

* * *

They had all been at home for about 4 hours. Beca had cried some, but when Jesse's unsuspecting parents had dropped off her kids she wiped her eyes, fixed her makeup, and plastered on a smiled while they rattled off stories about what they did with Grandma and Grandpa. "Hey guys, why don't all of you go out to play in the backyard?" Amber suggested after about half an hour of Beca laughing fakely through her pain.

In a few minutes ten kids could be heard running around outside playing happily. With a sigh Beca leaned against Chloe who wrapped her arms around her. Lincoln and Luke were pacing back and forth angrily, they couldn't believe that Jesse was cheating on Beca. It was hard for all of them to understand and comprehend what was happening, Aubrey seemed to be handling it the best though. She was fast asleep sitting up on the couch with Aden sleeping on her chest with her.

The brand new whore information that Beca had learned about her best friend lost its charm when she got bored of it and realized that Lincoln already knew. So now she had utterly nothing to distract her. That is until the doorbell rang.

* * *

It wasn't easy for Jesse to decide to quit his search of the set for his wife, but he knew it was getting him nowhere. His thoughts were confirmed when he ran into Brittany who told him that she had run into the four girls and that they had left nearly an hour earlier. He knew where they all would be so he got in his car and drove as fast as he could to Amber and Lincoln's house.

Except he didn't go to the door right away. Instead he sat in his car and watched the house for nearly three hours, just thinking about what he had done. Finally he got up the courage to go to the door when he saw all the kids running around in the backyard.

Groaning he got out of the car and walked up to the doors and rang the doorbell. A few seconds later and it was being pulled by Lincoln and Luke. "What do you want, Jesse?" Luke asked while he glared at the younger man. Jesse took a step back and looked up at his friends who were obviously beyond pissed at him.

"To, ah, talk to…Be-"

Lincoln laughed like what he had said was funny, "No, Jess, what you want to do is go. I don't really give a fuck where you go, but you need to give Beca some time. She's hurting and the last thing she needs is to see her sorry excuse for a husband. Got it?" He was sort of menacing, he was taller than Jesse and with his arms crossed his muscles were bulging in his shirt. Add an equally muscular Luke to the equation and Jesse with his nicely muscular body felt extremely outnumbered.

"You could nod or just turn around," Luke added.

Shaking his head Jesse realized that he didn't want to leave, "I need to talk to her she doesn't understand-" With a surge of faith Jesse tried to push past the two men in front of him. The only stood closer together and blocked him.

"I'm pretty sure that she understands better than you think, Jesse," Luke growled when Jesse took another step back. "So go or Lincoln and I will be happy to kick your ass. After all this is his property and you're pretty much trespassing right now," Luke quirked an eyebrow at the younger man standing in front of him who finally looked like he was accepting defeat.

With another deep breath Jesse closed his eyes for a second, "You guys, please, you don't understand. I need to talk to her. You two are my best friends and-"

"As your best friends, we don't want to let you fuck this up anymore than you already have." Lincoln moved his mouth to the side and looked up and down at Jesse who looked beyond crushed. He sighed and rubbed the back of his head with his hand, "Look…this isn't easy for anyone. All I know is that my wife's best friend in the entire world is bawling her eyes out in there," he pointed his thumb over his shoulder, "And it's your fault." He poked Jesse in the chest.

"My wife is pregnant and you fucking with Beca's feelings isn't exactly the stress free environment I want for her. But besides Amber, Beca is like my sister and I love her like that. So you mess with her you mess with me, I don't care if we are best friends or not, but that woman in there deserves better than you and I know it." His voice turned to a hiss the longer he talked.

Jesse sniffed and breathed in heavily again, "Fine!" he threw his hands up and stepped back again. "I get it, I shouldn't be around here. But at least let me say good bye to my kids."

"And tell them what exactly? That you're leaving them? That you're going away for a long time and that you'll see them one day?"

Luke rolled his eyes, "Were you dropped on your head as a baby? We're not giving you a free ticket to bail out. What we're saying is that you need to get your act together, give Beca some time to think, and when you both are ready you need to talk this through. You've got six kids and only over my dead body are you leaving them. So we'll take care of Beca and the kids. As far as they'll know you're taking a business trip."

"So what? I'm just supposed to hang around town for awhile and not see or talk to my wife and kids?"

"Exactly," the two men said at the same time. "Jesse, we're pulling for you two. We really are, but you've got to figure out what the hell is going on with you before anything happens between you two. So go before I punch you in the face," Luke finished off.

Without answering Jesse turned on his heel and trudged back to his car where he sat for an hour before he drove off to a Hilton to get a hotel room.

* * *

When Luke and Lincoln arrived back in the living room all the girls stopped talking to look at them. "Was that him?" Beca asked, her lower lip was already trembling. They both nodded and sat down next to their wives, Luke took Aden in his arms and let the little guy hold onto his finger in his sleep. "W-what'd he say?"

"Beca, you guys are gonna stay with me and Amber for awhile okay?" Lincoln leaned around Amber to lock eyes with Beca.

"He left?" her voice reached a new pitch and they almost couldn't hear her.

"No, NO! We talked to him…and he's going to take a few days to think things over and give you some space to think so you two are both rational when you finally talk face to face." He put his hand on Beca's knee when she looked like she was about to cry again, "Bec, everything is gonna be okay. You two will work through this, you always work through the rough spots."

Despite Lincoln's kind words she still dropped her head back onto Amber's shoulder and cried for awhile. It looked like it was going to be a long week.

Okay you guys at first this was gonna be a one shot then a two shot…but surprise I can definitely finish it in three tries. I promise! So the next chapter will wrap up this little story and then I'll move onto the next prompt. Thanks for reading!


	8. Jesses girl part three

Guest: Read on!

Anna Sweden: Oh my gosh I'm glad you like it! Don't be nervous :)

Thecurlingiron: Whoa oprah? That's pretty impressive! It doesn't, it has a ton of a's and j's in it! I'm sorry I thought it was going to be two parts but then it turned into three parts! It's definitely three parts because I just finished writing it like three minutes ago. I'm doing it to you because I enjoy torture immensely.

Meghall376: Well this s really the end of this one sooo sorry Hahaha

Maddieunicorns: Yeah I can definitely do that! I think the next one I'm going to do will be Aubrey and Chloe's graduation from Barden because I need to bridge the gap between Aubrey and Amber hating each other and fighting to being nice to each other and being friends. But I'll work on it! Thanks for the prompt!

Alrighty everyone! Here's the last part to this little story! Hope you like it!

* * *

Seven days passed by in the Bennet household. With 7 extra people running around things were kind of hectic, but in a good way. You could barely go ten minutes without hearing kids running around and laughing together or playing games outside. For Beca this was reassuring and she didn't think she could ever let Amber and Lincoln know how grateful she was that they wanted her and her kids to stay with them.

Luckily for her none of the kids asked too many questions about where their dad was, they were all pretty accepting of him being on a business trip. Only occasionally would one of the quads run over to Beca and ask when Jesse was coming home, but instead of waiting for an answer they would just run back to play with Amber's daughters. Slowly, as the week wore on, Beca stopped crying every time she saw Junior, who was an exact replica of his dad, or whenever someone mentioned Jesse's name. She was ready to talk to him, but she didn't exactly know where he was.

It was Sunday and she hadn't laid eyes on Jesse for 8 days, the longer she went without seeing him the more nervous she got that maybe he wouldn't come back. So to distract herself from thinking the worst she, Aubrey, and Chloe were in Amber's kitchen watching her cook and just talking together like they were all teenagers and in college again. Amber was moving around the kitchen cooking and eating while the other three sat at the bar eating.

Unfortunately for the chef the conversation was still, after 8 days, her whore days in high school. Beca was leaning back in her chair with her first genuine smile on her face, laughing insanely at what was being said. "How come you never told me about that? Or you Aubrey? I mean come on that's pretty hilarious! Amber is the last person in the world I would ever think was a whore in high school!"

Aubrey was laughing too, "Um, that's because I didn't know. Amber and I sort of hated each other back then." Chloe nodded her head at Aubrey's last words while Beca looked shocked.

"Damn, there is so much about you I don't know…are we even best friends?" Amber was turning red again while she continued to make a marinade for the steaks she was cooking. "Seriously I wanna know everything!"

Sighing Amber stabbed the knife she was using into the cutting board, making the other three jump, "Oh shit! Angry pregnant lady with a knife!" Chloe ducked under the bar and used Aubrey to block the rest of her body. Finally she popped back up to see Amber smiling at her evilly, "Sorry, just a joke!" She paused and looked uncomfortably from the knife to the still smiling Amber, "Go about your business, woman!"

Finally Amber stopped smiling and looked over at Beca, "Fine, ask away, madam." Beca was surprised that she could just ask her best friend anything she wanted about her past, so she sat in thought about what to ask first. Pulling the knife out of the cutting board Amber got back to chopping while both Aubrey and Chloe leaned forward, ready to hear what she would have to say.

When she decided on her first question Beca smiled excitedly, "Okay! I've got it! So did you lose your virginity to that asshole?"

"Nope."

"Oh God," Aubrey buried her head in her hands when she realized Beca was going to ask some questions she might not want to hear the answers to. It was still relatively new to her, to have Amber be her friend and sister, because for more than half her life they had always been at each others' throats, but she didn't think she was ready to hear all this.

Beca didn't waste her time to question Aubrey, instead she just plowed on. "Okay, who, when, and where?"

Thinking for a minute she finally decided on her answer, "Um, Johnson McCarthy, two days after my 15th birthday," she looked embarrassed and glanced at Aubrey before she finished, "in…Bree's room-"

Chloe burst out laughing then and high fived a really embarrassed Amber while Beca was practically rolling around on the floor and Aubrey looked like she was going to vomit. "Are you kidding me, Amber? In my room? Why? That's disgusting! And God you were only 15!" she slammed her head onto the counter and groaned at the thought. Amber patted her on the shoulder only to have her hand slapped away by her sister. "Don't touch me, I need a minute."

"He was older than you too, Amber. God, did you sleep with anyone your own age?" Chloe asked looking interested. "Don't worry, I'm not here to judge, I had my own time where I slept around," Amber shrugged her shoulders and looked over at Beca for the next question.

"When did you sleep with the asshole?"

"You want me to tell you every time? Because that shit could take all day," Aubrey groaned again and Beca and Chloe laughed. They were thoroughly enjoying themselves, but Beca told her just the first time would do. "Let me think…Um, it was like two weeks after I slept with Johnson because we broke up and my dad was actually mad at me because I told him I was quitting gymnastics. Oh and Aubrey had just called to tell us she wasn't coming home for the summer and that made me mad because then I'd have to deal with my dad all summer…"

Her face brightened up considerably after her last sentence, "Hey! That means that whole thing was really Bree's fault, she pushed me into him-"

"No, Amber, he pushed into you!" Beca said with a straight face while she and Chloe did a weird handshake they came up with. Aubrey was clutching her stomach and she still had her face pushed down on the counter.

"Right you are, Beca. So anyway I was mad so I went to the old pool that was downtown and climbed the fence to get over and Eli was there swimming by his self and he was really sexy and I was like holy shit. And then he climbed out and asked me why I was upset and we talked for a couple hours…before he fucked me in the pool house."

Her sister's head shot up, "Alright, new topic! I will throw up everywhere!" Beca shoved her lightly and Amber rolled her eyes.

"I'm not done! I get one last question!" Beca whined until Aubrey gave in and dropped her head on the counter again. "How many guys have you slept with?"

Amber shook her head with a smirk on her face before she started to answer and count on her fingers, "Johnson, Eli, Matthew, Cory, Justin, Lucas, William, Adam and Lincoln…oh and Shaun! So 10 guys…Oh God, I'm just like Stacie. Damn it, why did I have to be a whore?" Beca's and Chloe's eyebrows had disappeared into their hairlines and Aubrey was getting poked in the arm by her sister who thought she had passed out.

After a few seconds a little voice spoke behind Amber, "Mommy, what's a whore?" Aubrey finally sat back up and was turning red from laughing while Chloe and Beca were gasping for air. Amber's eyes got wide and she turned around to see Peyton pulling on the back of her shirt.

"Umm, I just didn't get to finish what I was saying, P. Bennet. I was gonna say why did I have to be such a horrible dancer. See that's why I had so many different dance partners, but your daddy thinks I'm a good dancer so I don't have to look for a partner anymore." She let out a long breath when she finished talking, impressed with how quickly she came up with that lie. Her youngest daughter tilted her head to the side and looked at her for a minute.

"Can I have some juice, mommy?"

Standing up with a smile on her face she went to the fridge, "Yeah of course you can, baby." She watched the little girl run off with her sippy cup and then turned on her friends, "Shut the hell up, you three."

"That's funny though, saying you were a bad dancer and that's why you had so many partners. When actually you had so many because you were really good!" Chloe stopped laughing suddenly because the doorbell rang.

No one moved though. Finally Beca stood up, "Everyone, don't rush at once!" she threw her hands up and walked to the doors while Amber said something about being pregnant. She was still laughing when she pulled open the doors, "Oh my god!" Any trace of laughter melted off her face when she saw who was standing on the other side of the door.

Holding flowers and wearing dark jeans and a button down shirt with a half smile on his face was Jesse Swanson. A look of panic flashed over his face when he locked eyes with Beca and saw that she had just been laughing and enjoying herself a few minutes before…without him. Pushing the flowers towards her he licked his lips and tried to speak, "Uh, h-h. Hi." He finally spit it out when Beca took the flowers from him.

A lot of things were floating through her mind as she looked at her husband. Her heart leapt and she felt like crying all at the same time, she knew she loved him and she always would, but it was still really painful. The girls in the kitchen were asking who was at the door and she told them to leave her alone, fortunately they finally shut up. Placing the flowers on a table in the foyer she walked back out to the porch and looked at Jesse again.

"Can we talk, Beca?" he looked pale and scared and like he might be sick. She nodded her head and they went to sit on the porch steps together. "How are the kids?" he asked right away, looking around the yard like they might run around the corner any moment.

Beca was still sort of shocked at seeing him in front of her so it took her a minute to answer, "They're fine." She finally whispered, "They think you're on a business trip," she added after a few seconds.

Jesse shook his head and leaned forward on his knees while he looked around the yard again, "That's what Lincoln and Luke said they would tell them…How are you, Beca?" Every time he said her name she tensed up and took deep calming breaths. This was harder than she thought it was going to be.

"I'm doing better, but I've been better." He glanced over at her; she was looking out past the trees around Amber's house. He didn't really know how to approach the subject of what had happened 8 days ago. Finally Beca sighed and leaned back against the steps, "Jesse, what happened? Why did you do it?"

Sitting up straight he got ready to say the long speech he had prepared, "Beca, you don't understand-"

"I saw it. What makes you think I don't understand?"

He rubbed his hand across his face and took a deep breath, "Because you didn't see what you thought you saw! Listen, you don't know what happened or why it happened, you just didn't even give me a chance to talk to you."

Standing up Beca started to pace back and forth on the porch, "Because you didn't deserve to get the chance to talk to me. I saw you with your arms around that girl and then you kissed her on the forehead-"

"Exactly! I was giving her a hug and I kissed her on the forehead, it's not like you walked in on us having sex or something! Jesus, Beca, it's not fair that you jump to conclusions."

"Give me a reason to not jump to conclusions then," she growled in his face before she started to pace again. He grabbed her arm and spun her around so she would look at him, "Let. Go. Of. Me." She spoke very carefully but her voice was dripping with anger.

Dropping her arm he sat back down again, "I am trying to give you a reason, but you're not letting me! How do you expect things to get better if you're not going to let me talk? I want to fix things, Beca. You are my life and you gave me six kids that I love more than the world. So let me explain so we can try to fix this."

She glared at the ceiling for a second, "Fine."

He pulled her down next to him on the steps and turned so they were facing each other. "Okay, so that girl was Tia St. James-" Beca opened her mouth when she heard the up and coming pop star's name. She closed her mouth when she saw the look on Jesse's face though. "And I've been trying for months to get her to agree to work on the sound track."

"Jess, this is great and all, but what the hell does it have to do with what I saw?"

"Let me talk, okay? A couple weeks ago I finally got her to agree to do one song on the track. So I've been working on composing the song for her and we've been spending a lot of time together. It's only natural; I mean we both want to have a good finished product." He glanced up at Beca who was biting her lip and glaring at a spot above his left shoulder.

"God, why am I listening to this?" she moaned.

For the first time in 8 days he grabbed her hands and pulled them onto his lap, "Because you want this to work as much as I do. I love you, Beca, please, please, let me finish." She closed her eyes and leaned on his shoulder while tears dripped down her face again. Nodding her head she sniffed and then sat up straight again. "What you saw wasn't what you thought you saw. Her dad just died and she was trying to pull out because she said she was too upset to work. So I did what anyone in my job position would do and I said what needed to be said."

"She really didn't want to work anymore, but I convinced her that the company would take care of her and she finally said yes. So that's what you saw, you saw me giving her a hug and kissing her on the forehead because she just lost her dad and she agreed to finish working with us. She means nothing to me, Bec. You mean everything to me. These last 8 days have been complete and utter hell for me. I missed the seven of you so much."

"Why did you sound so flirty on the phone with her?"

"Because that's just the way I sound, I'm sorry. I really am, you don't know how upset I've been because of what I've done to you. Please forgive me and know that it meant nothing." He placed a kiss on her hands and stared at her intently.

For a few minutes they sat in silence together, not knowing that Aubrey, Chloe, and Amber were on the other side of the doors with their faces pressed against the wood trying to listen. "I love you, asshole," Beca finally said with a small smile. "And I'm not completely happy about what happened, but I believe you…and I trust you…I guess." He breathed a sigh of relief. "Kiss me," she leaned in and then slapped him as hard as she could before their lips touched.

"Okay, I deserved that," he smiled a little before she kissed him lightly. "I love you too, Beca." She snaked her hands around his neck and pulled him closer to her so she could really kiss him, "God, I missed you," he moaned into her mouth.

"DADDDDDY!"six little bodies were thrown on the kissing couple, breaking the two apart with a loud laugh. All of them were talking at once and no one could understand anything that was being said. Hugs were dealt out and kisses were received, Beca smiled at what was in front of her. The past 8 days had been hard on her and she knew that this is what she always wanted. She always wanted her family.

Jesse spent an hour talking to all the kids until they got bored and ran off back to the backyard again. Beca had sat watching them with her best friends sitting around her. They were happy for the couple, even though Amber said she'd still be happy to kill the father of her children if he ever needed it.

It would take awhile, but eventually everything would get back to normal.

The end! There happy ending woohoo!


	9. Graduation and tree houses

**meghall376: yeah sometimes I think that too**

**Thecurlingiron: I'm afraid so! Hahah I stole your heart and I'm not givin it back! Why thank you aaaajjjjjj**

**Jessicayip792: thanks! **

**Cupcakecutie90: glad you liked it!**

**hello there people. Okay so this one is Aubrey and Chloe's graduation, it's also a glimpse of ambers and Eli's for lack of a better word relationship. Then it also explains how Aubry and amber go from punching each other in the stomach to being beat friends. So yay for multipurpose one shots! Oh there's also a small appearance by Lincoln alright read on and review if you don't mind taking the two seconds to do it! Gracias! :)**

* * *

**2012**

It was over, it was actually over. Aubrey couldn't believe that the last four years had gone by and it was time to graduate from Barden. Even though she didn't want to admit it, this last year had been the best one so far. With the new Bellas they had successfully won the ICCAs and she felt like she had gained some lifelong friends. Even the infamous badass DJ Beca had grown on her since their victory, now that they weren't arguing over choreography and set lists.

All of that was behind Aubrey now, though, as today was her and Chloe's final day as Barden University Students. All of her connections to Barden would be cut off in just 2 short hours when she and Chloe would walk across the stage and receive their diplomas solidifying all of their hard work. The night before had been their last day as Bellas, Beca had performed the acadisinitiation ceremony and she had worn her scarf, with pride, for the last time. It was hard for her to believe it was over for her, after all the years of dreaming of being a Bella she had finally achieved it and just four short years later it was over.

For the last two hours she had been carefully straightening her hair, fixing her makeup, and getting dressed while Chloe…Well let's just say Chloe was a little preoccupied. "Chlo," she yelled towards the red head's closed door while she did a few more finishing touches to her makeup. "Chloe, Tom needs to leave because you need to get ready! We have to leave in an hour and a half!"

After a few minutes the door flew open and Chloe walked out with her arm in the crook of Tom's. "Calm down, Bree Bree, he's just leaving," the two of them walked to the door and she kissed him on the cheek before he opened the door. "Don't miss me too much, Tommy. These last four years have been great and I really hope you find the girl of your dreams one day!" He put his hands on her waist and pulled her close for a last kiss. "Damn," Chloe hissed when they parted.

"Alright, Chlo, I'll always love you," he joked before he waved goodbye to Aubrey and left their apartment. When the door shut behind him Chloe skipped over to her newly re-friended best friend. Their 22 year long friendship had definitely been tested in the past year, but they had pulled through and were now stronger than ever.

With Chloe's chin on her shoulder Aubrey looked up and down at her reflection, "Sounds like you just broke things off with your friend with benefits," she commented after a second. Kissing her on the cheek Chloe sauntered over to their couch and flopped down while Aubrey watched her from the corner of her eye.

Yawning, she flipped over onto her stomach and then closed her eyes for a minute, "Well, if you must know, Ms. Posen, I thought I was getting too old for such shenanigans." She smiled up at Aubrey who was laughing at her while she straightened out her graduation robes. "You look pretty, Bree."

"You could too if you would get ready!" Aubrey walked out of the bathroom and into her room to put her shoes on. "Hey listen, my mom and dad and sister are gonna be here in like 40 minutes, can you be ready by then? It's just my dad has this thing about being on time…so you know impressions and all." She walked back out into the living room to find Chloe stripped down to her underwear and doing her makeup in the mirror.

She spun around when Aubrey got closer, "I'll be ready don't worry! My parents are just gonna meet us after were done with graduating or whatever!" She smiled happily in the mirror and got back to work, "So have you talked to Amber lately?"

"No…But mom told me that she's valedictorian and she's graduating Summa Cum Laude," Aubrey sat down on the couch before she continued talking, "she's doing really great! I can't believe I've only seen her for like 4 days in the past four years! That's crazy right? I guess that's sort of my fault so I can't blame her if she still hates me, but-"she was cut off and a surprised look crossed her face.

Chloe picked up where Aubrey left off and finished her speech for her, "You really hope she doesn't because you're ready to be friends. You also hope that she followed your training program for the Bellas. But hey we're talking about Amber here so most likely she did follow it, but was pissed off the whole time…I know, Aubrey, we've had this discussion like 40 times since you found out she was graduating Summa Cum Laude." She turned around to stare pointedly at her best friend who rolled her eyes and then went back to her makeup.

Trying not to smile at her best friend she got up off the couch and went toward the door, "I've got to go pick up my wallet from the Auditorium, I left it there last night. Be ready when I get back, Red!" Chloe mumbled something incoherent while Aubrey shut the door behind her.

Out in the hall she almost ran into her neighbor, "Oh, sorry, Lincoln!" She could feel her face turning red as she ran into the really hot sophomore from across the hall. Subconsciously she started straightening out her dress and flipping her hair. He looked up distractedly after he pulled his lips away from his girlfriend, Rachel's.

Rachel's eyebrows shot up when she looked over Aubrey and then shot back to her boyfriend with a sigh she stalked off into his apartment. "Its fine, Aubrey," he looked longingly toward his door and scratched the back of his head. He felt obligated to talk to her for a few minutes since she was graduating that night, "Ah, are you ready for graduation?"

The blush that was making its way from her cheeks down to her neck became more noticeable when he actually started a conversation with her. "Y-yeah! My mom and dad and sister are coming down in a little…My sister's gonna live here next year!" she blurted out before she could stop herself; her awkward outburst was accompanied with hand motions pointing to her and Chloe's door.

He really wasn't paying that much attention to her because he obviously had other things on his mind when he answered her, "Oh…I'll look out for him then. What's his name?"

Aubrey's eyebrows knit together at his question, "Um…my sister…she's a girl."

"Yeah. Well good luck with tonight, Aubrey. I'll see you around," he clapped his hand on her arm then walked off to his apartment. Thoroughly embarrassed and secretly hoping that Lincoln really wasn't that much of an asshole she stalked off towards the auditorium.

* * *

At 17 years old Amber Posen was ready to leave her house and her family…well mostly her dad and the life she had been living for the past 3 years of high school. She wasn't exactly proud of how she acted, she wasn't a bad kid, she was actually really nice and caring and involved in school activities, but she wished that she hadn't done some of the things, or guys, that she had done in her high school career. Namely, Eli Stone, the biggest asshole in town.

It was the day of Aubrey's graduation, ugh Aubrey. Their relationship still wasn't great, but the four years they had spent apart had allowed them to mature and hopefully miss each other a little bit. Amber, however, wasn't looking forward to heading out to Barden for what was guaranteed to be a long graduation; she was going to have to suffer through her own graduation in a week's time. Plus she had to write her valedictorian speech still and she wasn't looking forward to that either.

Wearing a skin tight, strapless, black dress Amber walked around her room to pass time before they had to leave. From her windows she had a perfect view of the whole backyard and the tree house where she had spent many, many, hours of her youth. She stopped at the window directly across from the tree house and stared for a few minutes until her iPhone buzzed pulling her away from her thoughts.

_Douche bag Stone: Baby girl, tree house, now._

_Douche bag Stone: By the way I liked that little show you put on earlier when you were dancing around in your underwear._

_Me: Why the fuck are you at my house? I told you not to come over here. And don't call me baby girl._

_Me: That's extremely creepy._

_Douche bag Stone: I've got needs, baby. Just come to the tree house, knowing you, you won't say no._

_Me: I'm not your baby. And you're an asshole._

_Douche bag Stone: Right…then what are you? My whore? You're right though, sexy, I am an asshole. But I'm right too._

_Me: Are you trying to get me to say no?_

_Douche bag Stone: I'll see you in 5 minutes._

_Me: Fine_.

"What the hell is wrong with me?" She mumbled while she grabbed her shoes and headed towards her door. Once again, this was not one of Amber Posen's finer moments. The second she got accepted to Barden University she made a pact with herself to be a better person because to tell you the truth she was tired of living like this.

She ran down the stairs with her shoes swinging from her hand, "Amber, slow down and act like a lady," her father barked at her from his study.

"Yes, daddy," she slowed down just long enough to get past his study door and then took off running again. "Mom, I left my phone in the tree house when I was studying earlier. I think I'll just hang out up there until it's time to leave," she yelled toward her parents' room and then took off down the hall toward the kitchen and backdoor.

"We've got 25 minutes, sweetie" her mom yelled back.

Finally she reached the tree with the ladder attached to it and threw her heels through the trap door; they landed with two loud clunks on the floor above her head. Within two seconds she was pulling herself through the floor and looking around the dimly lit room for Eli. The 22 year old was lying on the couch that Mr. Posen had brought up for when she and Aubrey had friends over. "Took you long enough," he mumbled.

"20 minutes, that's all," she said in lieu of a greeting while she took her earrings off. "Leave any visible marks on me and I'm cutting your dick off," she said after she placed her earrings next to her shoes.

Eli rolled his eyes, "Wow, you really know how to turn a guy on," he pulled her roughly over to him and started kissing her. As much as she didn't want to give him the satisfaction she moaned loudly and he smirked while he licked the side of her neck.

She kissed and bit down his neck before he lifted her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist. After tossing her carelessly onto the couch he unceremoniously peeled her dress off her and got to work on marking every spot of her that would be covered up by her dress. She groaned while he left hickey after hickey on her, she could feel his disgusting smirk against her skin while he worked.

"God, you're such a bastard," she said before she ran her fingers through his hair and kissed him again.

"You should really stop calling me names, baby girl," he husked while he left hickeys on her stomach.

"Or what? You're going to tell everyone that you've been fucking me since I was 15. I'm sure the police will enjoy that little story, especially since I'm still a minor." She closed her eyes as he kissed down her body, "Statutory Rape isn't exactly celebrated in America."

"Baby girl, you always agree to it and you wouldn't want to lose this fun little friends with benefits thing we have going on here would you?"

"You're not really my friend, you're more like that asshole that I can't stop seeing," and that's about how the conversation goes every time the two of them hooked up.

* * *

"Chloe Beale," A large crowd erupted into cheers and catcalls as Chloe skipped across the stage, shook the Dean's hand, fist pumped, and then posed for pictures. From where Amber was sitting she recognized the Bellas from pictures Chloe and Aubrey had put on twitter after they won the ICCAs. She hadn't been able to go because she was on a class trip to Spain, but she wasn't too torn up about it.

It seemed like a million people's names were called before finally "Aubrey Posen" rang through the air. She glided across the stage and took her diploma with a huge smile before she paused for pictures. The same crowd that yelled for Chloe roared for her sister too and Amber couldn't help but smile a little bit. She hadn't seen her sister in…almost 2 and a half years and instead of going to see her before graduation she went to save seats for almost 2 hours.

She had to admit it had been weird when Aubrey completely stopped coming home for vacations, but she didn't blame her. She would have done the same thing if she could have. In the back of her mind she realized that she had missed Aubrey, just for the entertaining fights that always seemed to keep her out of trouble with other people if nothing else. The rest of the ceremony went by quick enough and soon all the graduates were throwing their caps into the air.

When the audience started to mill around to find their graduates the Posens and the Beales walked together to where they had agreed to meet Aubrey and Chloe. Amber walked briskly beside her mother who was beaming with pride that her oldest daughter had just graduated college. Her father however looked as unimpressed as he usually did. "Mom, this is gonna be really awkward," Amber whispered while they waited next to a giant arch that read Barden University.

"No it won't! She's your sister, I'm sure she'll be happy to see you."

"But so nervous to see dad that she'll throw up everywhere," She grimaced at the thought of her sister's unfortunate stress vomiting problem.

Veronica shot a glare at her youngest daughter, "Amber, if you mention that incident with the Bellas last year in front of your sister you're grounded."

Throwing her hands up in the air Amber took a step back, "I wasn't going to say anything! God knows that will wake the beast and make her blow again. I was just reliving bad memories," she closed her eyes and pretended to think of all the times Aubrey had thrown up on her. "It's not pleasant, mom."

Trying her best not to smile at her daughter's jokes, she elbowed Amber when she saw Aubrey and Chloe making their way through the crowd toward them. "Aubrey! I am so proud of you!" she closed the gap between her and her oldest and pulled her into a tight hug and started kissing her on the cheek. "Oh, you look gorgeous; your hair is so long when it's straight I love it! My baby girl is all grown up and she's beautiful!" she kissed Aubrey on the cheek again and held her at arm's length to look her up and down again before pulling her into another tight hug.

Aubrey laughed at the response she was getting from her mom and hugged her and kissed her on the cheek too before she moved on to her dad. "Hi, dad," she said brightly, Amber noticed she had her fingers crossed in the folds of her robe. Mr. Posen turned his attention from the Beales who were showering Chloe in hugs and kisses to his oldest daughter.

"Congratulations on your graduation, Aubrey," he stuck his hand out and she shook it. "You should be very proud. You have done an…exemplary job. I look forward to you interning at the office." Her face fell at his formal attitude.

Looking him straight in the eye she spoke clearly and with confidence, "Thank you, I look forward to working in the office also." Amber rolled her eyes while she leaned against the arch.

When she finished talking to her dad she looked around for Amber who was a few feet away picking at her cuticles. Her face split into a smile, she had missed her little, well not so little anymore, sister more than she had realized. "Hey, mom, where's Amber?" she asked jokingly while Amber stood up straight and pulled her dress down a little. "You look so old!" she squealed while she pulled her into a tight hug.

"Well, Bree, that's generally what happens after 2 and a half years," Aubrey didn't even react to getting called Bree, she just hugged her sister tighter.

"God, I've missed your sarcasm! Amber, you're beautiful!" She held her sister back so she could look her up and down, "Do you have a boyfriend?" Amber squirmed uncomfortably as she thought about what she had been doing about 4 hours previously and shook her head no. "That's okay I don't either," she pulled her close again and that time Amber put her arms around her and hugged her back.

Their mom was watching them with Mrs. Beale, "I believe this is the apocalypse," she murmured in awe of the two hugging girls.

"Give it a minute, V, they might kill each other when we turn our backs," the two women laughed together and turned their attention to Chloe who was telling a complicated yet fascinating story.

Aubrey grabbed her sisters' hands and pulled her off to the side, "We have a ton to catch up on! Have you been doing your training?" Amber nodded her head, "Great, I thought you would. But anyway, the Bellas are throwing me and Chloe a graduation party tonight. I want you to come. There's gonna be alcohol and food and you can meet the girls!"

"I don't drink," Amber muttered, that was the one thing she could proudly say about her years in high school, she had never had a sip of alcohol.

"Oh…you can still come though. I want you to meet Beca; she's going to be the captain next year. She's sort of scary looking and acting, but I'm sure you two will get along well enough to win some competitions. I mean you don't have to be best friends with her to win anything!" Aubrey laughed.

"I can't, I've got to start working on my speech for graduation…but maybe you could come spend the night some time and we can catch up," she stuttered at the thought of spending a long time with her sister. Fortunately Aubrey squealed, yes squealed, excitedly at the idea and said she would come over the next night.

With everything that had happened between them, Amber thought she was finally seeing the silver lining of it all and that maybe, just maybe she and her sister had a chance of being friends.


	10. Disneyland

**Thecurlingiron**: definitely possessive hahah darn apparently I'm bad at math. Pretty sure he's gone foreer unless I feel like bringing him back some day. Hahaha Lincoln was interrupted a little bitthere hahaha. WHAT AMBER WAS A SLUT? THIS IS BRAND NEW INFORMATION hahahaha jk glad you liked it haha

**meghall376**: yeah I guess so haha

**jessicayip792**: thanks!

**Lover** **bug**: hahahahaha where have you been? Seriously we've been through so much together! Yaaaayyyy you like them! That makes me super happy!

**hola this is a prompt fro. Shooting-the-moon! It's not my favorite work I struggled with it for awhile so I you don't like it sorry! But! The next prompt is from maddieunicorns so that will show up soon! Enjoy!**

* * *

"And there are giant rats that run around everywhere!" Junior laughed while Peyton's lower lip trembled. He had known the three year old was scared of rats ever since he had put fake ones in her bed when she was two. Come to think of it, he was probably the reason she was terrified of them in the first place; either way she wasn't happy with what was being said.

Instead of being nice, Maxwell decided to follow his brother's lead; he had been following and copying everything the older boy had been doing for the past couple weeks and this was just another example. "Peyton, the rats like to steal little girls and take them to the sewers so they can eat them from dinner!" That was enough to make the little girl scream, but to make matters worse Junior lurched forward and acted like he was going to grab her; turning on her heel she started to run away with tears streaming down her face only to run into her Uncle Luke's legs.

Picking her up he cradled her in his arms while she cried and tried to tell him what happened. Unfortunately for the boys Beca had heard just enough of the one-sided conversation to know what had happened, "Jesse, Maxwell, here. Now," she snapped her fingers and pointed to her side. Neither of the boys moved, they knew they were in serious trouble because their mom had used their actual names, plus they were kind of scared of her when she was mad. When they didn't come to her she strode over to them and before they could run away grabbed them both by the ear and pulled them to the side while they squirmed around.

Squatting down she released both of their ears and made them stay in front of her, "I have already told you three times today to leave Peyton alone and stop scaring her. Do neither of you know what stop means?" They didn't answer her; instead they just stared down at their feet. "If either one of you bothers her again you're not going, do you understand me? You will stay here with Lincoln and Amber while everyone else goes to Disneyland."

"Yes, mommy," they whispered, embarrassed that they were getting yelled at for the fourth time in one day.

Before she opened her mouth again Beca turned to her youngest, "Maxwell, do not listen to everything your brother does. You need to be nicer to Peyton because you're going to marry her one day," she smirked while Max scrunched his face up at the idea. "Jokes aside, be nice to her she looks up to you…Okay, Maxy, you can go, give me a kiss first," the little boy hugged his mom tightly and kissed her on the cheek before she hit him lightly on the butt to get him to go. Junior tried to sneak away with him, but Beca grabbed his shoulder to stop him, "Nope, not you, Jesse Swanson." She turned him around so he was looking her in the eye.

"Junior, I'm tired of this," he had been acting up a lot lately, ever since he and the other quads turned six. "You need to start acting like the older brother and set a good example for your brothers and sisters. If you want to keep being bad I'm sure your dad would be happy to talk to you about it," she raised her eyebrows and he gulped uncomfortably. Beca and Jesse disciplined the kids together and while an angry Beca scared her kids, Jesse was who they got threatened with if they were really in trouble.

"I'm six," he started like this was a good enough excuse for his actions and to get him out of being sent to Jesse.

"And I'm almost 29, but seriously, Junior, clean it up or you will have a talk with your dad." He nodded his head and twisted his hands a little. "Okay go tell Peyton you're sorry," he started to walk away again, but this time she grabbed his arm and pulled him into a hug. "I love you," he didn't say it back right away, so she tickled him and blew raspberries on his neck until he was laughing hard and struggling to breathe in her arms.

Gasping for breath he told her he loved her and then ran away to apologize to Peyton. Beca finished folding down strollers so the boys could pack them in the three cars they were taking to Disney and then headed over to the kitchen. "Alright, Ms. Bennet, how are you?" she asked Peyton who was standing on the counter laughing at her aunts with tears drying on her face while they tried to make her smile. She held her chubby arms out to Beca who picked her up and kissed her on the cheek, "I've got something to show you. Get ready!"

Peyton squeaked excitedly while Beca searched through the pictures on her phone until she found the picture of her, Jesse, Lincoln and Amber at Disneyland 7 years ago. "Look these are the only mice that run around Disneyland and they're very nice," she showed the picture to the little girl whose eyes sparkled when she saw it.

"Mickey de mouse!" Beca, Chloe, and Aubrey laughed because Peyton still had trouble with her th's. "Dat's mommy? She looked up at Beca with her eyebrows raised and a chubby toddler finger on the screen pointing to Amber.

"Yep! And your daddy and me and Jesse! See no rats, just Mickey and Minnie!" She felt Peyton relax in her arms and then she hugged her again. "Okay, so go wait outside with everyone else because we're about to leave." The little girl wearing navy blue shorts with white Mickeys embroidered on them and a white polo shirt ran outside yelling for Ginny.

"Well what do you know; badass DJ Beca is a good mom!" Chloe and Aubrey laughed together while they finished up packing snacks for the hour long drive to Disney.

"I'm offended, Red," Beca clapped her hand over her heart and looked shocked. "Where's Amber?" She looked around slightly disappointed when she didn't see her right away. Amber was in her final month of her third trimester and was officially on bed rest because she had gotten so big.

A few seconds later a very disgruntled Amber waddled in, "Whaaaat did you want?" She was tired of being pregnant and just wanted to hold her and Lincoln's first son.

"I just wanted to see you!" Beca sang while she skipped over to Amber to make her laugh. "Babe, were leaving I thought you might want to tell everyone adios."

"Si elle va vous faire sortir plus tôt," she smirked at the look on Beca's face.

With her eyes narrowed Beca looked her up and down, "You always insult me in French…I think."

"She said if it will make us leave faster," Aubrey giggled and then pulled her sister with her to help put all the kids in the car. Scottie and Peyton each kissed Amber's belly before they got put into two different cars. After a few minutes all the kids were loaded up and ready to go.

"Okay you guys have fun! Don't lose anyone and call us when you get there!" Aubrey hugged her sister tightly before she kissed her and got in the front seat of Beca's car closely followed by Chloe. "Kiss me, Becs," Beca planted a big kiss on Amber's cheek with a "Mwah," and then hugged her.

"Aubrey, why are you driving my car?" she groaned when she saw Chloe and Aubrey ready in the front seat.

"Because I want to sit with my best friend. Get in the back, Shorty!" Grumbling Beca gave Lincoln a hug and then got in the backseat next to Aden's car seat. "Hey, sissy, don't have that baby until we get back!" Amber smiled and then they all pulled out of the driveway.

For a few minutes Amber and Lincoln stood outside then Amber broke the silence, "Hey, baby, my water broke." Being their third child they weren't as hectic as they had been for the other two, but they were super excited.

Lincoln looked down at the ground between Amber's legs; it was still dry, "Um…are you sure?"

"Yeah it happened like 3 hours ago, but I wanted everyone to go to Disneyland."

With that news Lincoln rushed inside to get her hospital bag and then came back out a few seconds later, "You're insane, my love." Taking her hand he got her into the car and kissed her before shutting the door.

* * *

"Everyone squeeze in!" The Disney photographer motioned with her hands to get all 17 people to move together in front of Sleeping Beauty's castle. There was some grumbling from the kids, but finally they were all in the shot and the picture was taken. "Alright, here you go! Have a magical day!" The girl handed Noah a bracelet with a tag on it so they could get their pictures at the kiosk later.

They had been at the park for 5 hours and it had been a long 5 hours. They had taken pictures with what felt like a million characters, eaten a ton of junk food, watched and participated in a couple parades and they still had another couple hours planned for the day. "Hey who wants to take a break?" Beca managed to say exhaustedly before she sank down on a bench without waiting for an answer.

Jesse collapsed next to her and parked the twins' stroller next to the bench. The two of them were fast asleep. Everyone wished they could have been sleeping like them. Chloe sat down on Beca's other side and then scooted away from her quickly, "God, its hot!"

"Really, Chloe, we didn't notice!" Aubrey snapped while she tried to get Aden to stop crying, he was tired and hot and unhappy. "Come on just stop crying, please," she groaned as her two year old kept screaming unhappily. She gave him some more water and that kept him quiet for awhile and she sighed in relief before she sank down beside Luke who was holding the ends of two leashes. Henry and Lane were connected at the other end.

Besides the heat, the leashes, and the strollers, they had to deal with all the strangers who were gawking at Beca and asking for pictures, autographs and pictures of the kids. "Whose idea was this anyway?" Noah asked.

Luke sat up straight, "I believe that would be the wives…I mean it might have been some of my idea too," he muttered quickly after he received three glares from the women. "Sorry, love," he kissed Aubrey on the cheek and then got up to walk around with Henry and Lane.

"Is it weird that our kids are on leashes?" from where she sat with Jesse, Beca was watching the kids who weren't in strollers roaming around a few feet away.

"Would you want to hold their hands?" Jesse pointed out.

With a chuckle Beca shook her head, "Fuuuuck no, its so hot-can it, Aubrey," she snapped when the older woman opened her mouth again. "I think we should get Amber and Lincoln something cute for the baby."

That made Chloe perk up, "Yeah like a bunch of cute onesies! I love shopping!" she added unnecessarily. This was the bright spot in her day so far, after all the sweat and tears she could look forward to all the shops along Main Street USA and the rest of Magic Kingdom…plus they would have A/C. "Let's go!"

They had wondered through a few stores before Beca stopped randomly and looked around with her eyes wide, "Where are Rory and Scottie?"

"What?" Aubrey stuck her head around an aisle with a Goofy hat on her head.

"Rory and Scottie, I can't find them anywhere. Oh shit, Amber and Lincoln are gonna kill us! They're literally going to murder us and take one of my kids to replace Scottie. Oh God Rory could be anywhere," she was practically pulling her hair out as she looked around the entire store with Aubrey pushing Aden in a stroller following behind.

"Beca-"

"We're the worst friends ever…I'm the worst mom ever, Jesse is gonna kill me too!"

"Beca!" Aubrey reached out and grabbed her arm to stop her, "We're not going to tell Amber and Lincoln until after we've found both of them and we can all laugh about it later-"

The shock that showed on Beca's face was almost comical, "Are you even Aubrey Posen? Don't you feel like throwing up at all? Because I sure as hell do!" Her face was paling, more than usual that is.

Without warning Aubrey slapped her, "Get it together, woman! Your daughter and my niece are missing! This is not the time to throw up; that was five minutes ago when you told me and I barely made it to the trash can over there. So go tell your husband, I'll find Chloe, and we're all going to work together to find them." Aubrey Posen, leader extraordinaire had entered the building. "Go! Why are you just standing there?"

With a slight shove from Aubrey, Beca pushed the twins' stroller through the aisles looking for Jesse while Aubrey searched for Chloe. Finally she ran into him and Noah who were pushing Ginny, Peyton, Parker, and a sleeping Junior in the quads' two row stroller. "WelostRoryandScottiegivemethatstrollertakethisone becausetheyreasleepandgofindsomeonetotelltheyremis sing!"

"Whoa, Becs, slow down there!" Jesse smiled while he laughed at his wife. "What's up?"

Taking a deep breath she began again, "We lost Rory and Scottie!"

"Shit."

Noah's eyes grew wide, "You lost my niece?"

"My daughter's missing too, Noah! I didn't do it on purpose!"

"Well-"

Jesse clapped his hands together to get them to stop arguing, "Seriously you two? This is not how we're going to find them! So stop arguing and, Bec, give me the twins because they're asleep, take these four, and Noah and I will go talk to some workers to figure out what will do. Luke's over there so we'll take him with us and you, Chloe, and Aubrey look around for them."

Beca took a deep breath while they traded strollers, "Hey, baby, it's gonna be okay, we're gonna find them." He took her face in his hands and kissed her softly before he walked away.

She headed back to the aisle where Aubrey was standing with Chloe and Aden, "Happiest place on earth my ass," Chloe was saying when Beca joined them. "Hey, Becs, soooo we should probably check the stores were just in right? We can each take one." Beca nodded and they all left quickly to search the stores.

After 30 minutes of desperate searching they all met back up outside the Emporium, "It's no use we're not gonna find them." Beca sat down heavily and Aubrey and Chloe followed soon after.

"We will, it's Disneyland-"

"Has anyone ever noticed that Disneyland is one word and Disney World is two-"

"Chloe, seriously?"

"It was a valid question, Aubrey!" they both shut up when Beca's phone rang and she scrambled to answer it.

She almost threw it away from her when she saw the name on the screen, "Shit, it's your sister!"

"Answer it, Beca!" Aubrey urged her.

Finally with a deep, calming breath Beca slid the talk button, "Hey, Amber!" she said in a falsely cheery voice.

An exhausted voice rang through the receiver after a few seconds, "Hey, Bec, so my water broke like 8ish hours ago and we were just gonna call after he was born, but he really, really, really doesn't want to come out. So if we're not home when you get back you guys can come to the hospital if you want."

Now she felt like fainting, she really felt like fainting, "Are you serious? How dilated are you?" Aubrey and Chloe shot up at those words.

"Uh, like 3 centimeters I guess, damn it's exhausting. The other two just popped right out. Hey is Scottie around, she wanted to know when the baby was coming."

"Um, she's in the bathroom right now, Amber, but I can tell her for you."

"Can I talk to Peyton then?" Beca said yes then handed the phone to Peyton who started rambling on immediately about how she had met Belle and Ariel.

Aubrey grabbed Beca, "What are we gonna do? She's having a baby we can't keep lying to her."

"Hell yes we can! She's not even having him yet, she's only three centimeters and she's been in labor for 8 hours, I think we have time. So were just going to go about our business until we find them and then we'll tell them, better yet we won't at all."

Chloe had her head in her hands, "Do you think she'll be so hopped up on pain meds that she won't notice that Scottie is missing?"

"No amount of pain meds is going to stop Amber from noticing that Scottie is missing. That child is her world. God we couldn't get by with losing Peyton either. Damn, she's so attached to them-"Aubrey was watching Peyton rattle on about her day at Disneyland

"That's because she should have three kids already, but she only has two! You'd be attached too if you lost a baby," Beca hissed at her. "Look Rory and Scottie are smart kids, granted if they were a tiny bit smarter then they wouldn't have wondered off, but nonetheless, they're here somewhere. So we're gonna get through this phone call and then-"

Right then Peyton's voice rang through the air, "Mommy, we lost Rory and Scottie…Beca, mommy wants you," she held the phone out and slowly Beca took it from her with trembling hands.

"Hey, Ambular, anything happening with all that contracting and dilating?"

"YOU LOST MY MOTHERFUCKING BABY? BECA I'M GOING TO KILL YOU-"

In the background of the call Beca heard Lincoln, "What? Scottie or Peyton?"

"Scottie and Rory too. Damn it, Beca, I'm trying to have a baby, unsuccessfully, I might add, but still-"

Aubrey grabbed the phone from Beca, "Look, Amber, we're working on trying to find them. It's not like we're not doing anything. So calm your tits, dilate some more, give birth maybe, and relax because we're going to find them."

Amber's voice was softer when she answered her sister, "Bree, that's my baby girl, please find her."

"We're going to, I promise. Just relax and give me a nephew, okay? I love you."

"I love you too…can I talk to Beca again?"

Beca shook her head because she thought she was going to get yelled at, but Aubrey shoved the phone into her hand anyway. "Hey, Beca, I'm sorry I didn't mean to yell-"

"Okay."

"I'm just stressed that's all…Becs, I love you, go find your daughter."

"Love you too and I will! Have fun with your vagina-oh that's a weird thing to say at Disneyland," both of them laughed and then they hung up. "So that wasn't so terrible," Beca said to Aubrey and Chloe who nodded.

For what seemed like hours the group searched and searched for the girls. Disney employees were on the lookout for kids matching Rory and Scottie's description, but still they were nowhere to be found. Around dinner time they were all thinking their search was hopeless, the kids were hungry, they were hungry, and most likely Rory and Scottie were hungry.

"What were they most excited about?" Chloe asked with her head down on a table while the kids all ate hotdogs and none of the adults touched their food.

"They, they wanted to do that-um that, that princess dress up thing...oh the bippity boppity boutique , but they wouldn't let them in without an adult I don't think. God this sucks," Beca slammed her head down on the table.

"Why don't we just check all the costume places in stores…we can go to the Emporium first, that would attract their attention the most don't you think?" Aubrey asked.

"Yeah, you guys go check we'll stay here with the kids," Luke offered while he picked over the food in front of him.

The three women got up and wound their way through throngs of people to the large store front of the emporium. Before they were within 6 feet of the door they could feel the air conditioning pouring out onto the street. With their fingers crossed they entered the store and immediately headed to the costume section. Rows and rows of dresses with tulle sticking out everywhere filled the aisles.

"Shit, they're not here-"

"I used to like to hide in the clothes racks in stores when I was little. Remember, Bree, I used to drag you with me and you would always freak out," Chloe laughed happily at the memory while she looked at some of the dresses.

Aubrey started to pull the dresses apart from one another looking in between them and Beca took the other side, "Oh my God!" she screamed. Pulling a few dresses off the rack she pointed down at the floor and the other two ran over and looked down.

It was almost like the feeling she got when she had Rory, seeing her there on the floor curled up asleep next to Scottie. They both had chocolate rings around their mouths and were clutching half eaten chocolate bars. "Oh my God," Beca felt a wave of relief flood over her as she reached down and picked up her daughter who woke with a start.

"Mommy! Scottie and I got left behind when you guys were shopping…but we played with the dresses and then fell asleep. We were tired," she said matter-of-factly. Beca clutched her close to her and started to cry.

"Rory Grace Swanson, I've never been so scared in my life. Don't you dare do that again," she sobbed. Aubrey had picked up the sleeping Scottie who started and then curled up on her aunt's shoulder.

"Mommy, I'm okay," Rory said patting Beca on the cheek and kissing her. Beca laughed at the ring around Rory's mouth and wiped her tears away.

"Well that makes me very, very happy." Turning to Scottie she kissed her on the cheek, "Your mommy's having the baby, Scott." That woke up the little girl who squealed excitedly. The group of five made their way back to the table where the guys all cheered when they saw the kids.

Jesse grabbed Scottie and held her closely for a few minutes, "Alright, let's go home and see that new baby, what do you guys think?" He asked around the table, everyone nodded in agreement.

There was still no baby by the time they got home.


	11. Chapter 11

**Meghall376**: I can do some like that

**Thecurlingiron**: I forget why you're calling me a sarcastic ass but I'm sure it's true Hahaha Anyway Disneyland is sweet and yeah I'm glad you like worried Beca and pregnant Amber because then you would have hated that chapter…

**Brookester27**: Okay Chloe and Noah have Ginny. Beca and Jesse have Parker, Junior, Lane, Rory, Max, and Sloane. Aubrey and Luke have Henry and Aden. Amber and Lincoln have Scottie, Peyton, and the little boy whose name is in this chapter. I can definitely try your prompt! Not promising it will be great, but I'll try it! Do you want everyone wrestling, just the boys, or just the parents or whatever you actually want haha you tell me

**Lover**-**bug**: How is she? Just like 500 million chapters together, but whatever Hahaha ;) Yay I made you smile! Haha but I'm glad you like the chapter! I had fun writing it!

**Hey you guys sorry for the wait I started another story a few days ago and have been working on that one more than this. Anyway! This is sort of based off a prompt from maddieunicorns she wanted to see some of the kids as Bellas and Trebles, but this takes place the day that Junior, Rory, and Scottie are moving into Barden. Hope you like it!**

* * *

"Hurry up, Scottie; we need to leave in 30 minutes!" With a groan Scottie sat up on her bed as her mom's voice floated up the stairs and into her room. She was supposed to be finishing packing her clothes for college, but with the combined efforts of the three Swanson girls, her cousin Ginny and her sister Peyton she was finding herself extremely distracted. And her mom knew it; she wasn't sure how, but somehow Amber knew her oldest daughter was slacking off. "And can you please turn down the music?"

"I'm almost done, mom!" that was a lie; all you had to do was look around the clothes strewn floor to realize that. "And it's Beca's and your song!" The six girls had been listening to Flashback Friday on the local Georgia radio station and songs from Beca and Amber's first two albums were showing up.

Beca's voice could be heard next, "We should come to Georgia more often; they have good taste in music." The girls laughed at Beca who then hastily said, "Scottie, turn it down!" They all assumed Amber had said something to her.

"Fine!" while she turned the volume down on her speakers a puppy ran into the room barking happily. "I said fine not Finn," leaning down she picked up the mutt who was licking her face excitedly. "Go to Peyton, Finny." She handed the wriggling puppy off to her 16 year old sister and then went around the room folding laundry quickly and shoving it in suitcases.

Ginny was dancing around the room to the music when she stopped to help her cousin. She was just like Chloe; from her ginger locks and blue eyes to the way she acted, she was her mother's double. Unlike Rory who just looked like Beca, but had a completely different personality. "You guys are so lucky you get to go to college. Peyton and Sloane and I have to go back to stupid high school in stupid Calabasas with the stupid brothers while you guys have fun."

Parker who was laying on her back with her head in her 17 year old sister Sloane's lap sat up to look at the ginger. "Lucky? Brown is hard fucking work," the 19 year old blonde was getting ready to start her sophomore year at the university in Providence and while she always complained about how hard it was, she was extremely proud that she got in. "I mean I love it, but it's not a walk in the park."

"Barden is kind of hard too," Rory said casually while she finished writing a letter to her boyfriend of three years; the two of them thought letters were romantic. Everyone in the room glared at her, she was extremely smart and was just saying that to be nice to her sister. Her senior year of high school she had gotten accepted to Harvard, Brown, Stanford, Barden, USC, UCLA, and MSU, but based off veterinary programs she chose Barden. She would have gone to MSU, but she decided it was far too cold there. She looked up when she noticed all the girls glaring at her and a smile played across her face, "What? It is, I mean, I have Bellas to worry about too."

Scottie laughed at her best friend and roommate while she zipped up a suitcase when it was full. She and Ginny had successfully made a dent in all the clothes that still needed to be packed. Peyton was scratching Finn's ears when she looked up at her sister, "Are you ready to audition for the Bellas, Scottie?"

"Hell yeah!" she said distractedly as she grabbed more clothes. Rory chuckled while she folded her letter and stuffed it in an envelope. "Plus if I fuck up Rory can still get me in," she said playfully because she knew Rory would be the last person in the world to bend rules for anyone. While she was sitting on her suitcase and Ginny was zipping it for her, her phone rang and Sloane picked it up.

"It's Mark," she commented after she checked the ID. "Want to answer it?" Scottie shook her head no, but Sloane slid the answer button anyway. "Hello?" she questioned with a deep voice that made the whole room erupt in silent laughter. "Ugh, Scottie can't get to the phone right now…Mark did you say? Huh. No she never mentions a Mark." Sloane bit her hand to stop from laughing while the boy answered her.

"This is her boyfriend…Joey…ugh Tribbiani-shit!" she hung up quickly after that while everyone was rolling around on the floor laughing and clutching stitches in their sides. "Okay, so that didn't go as planned, sorry, Scott." Scottie who was laughing the hardest shrugged her shoulders like she didn't care.

"Why did you guys break up anyway?" Peyton asked after she got her breath back.

"Because he was an asshole!" Rory and Scottie said at the same time and started to laugh again.

Then Ginny smirked and started to talk, "That didn't stop you from going to third base with him and then hitting a homerun and another and another and-"A pillow smacked into her face to get her to shut up. "Just saying, love!" she looked around the room and grabbed the last few pieces of clothing while everyone else looked at Scottie.

"Oh come on, don't look at me like that! He was my first and only so far! Jesus, Ginny is the one you guys should be looking at." The red head waved over her shoulder while she zipped the last suitcase. Peyton was looking between her cousin and her sister and laughing.

"I don't know why you guys are all acting this way…none of you are virgins-"

"Who let the little sister in here anyway?" Parker asked before she pulled Finn out of Peyton's arms and sat on her to squish her while the girls laughed together. When they had quieted down they heard another noise under the bed. "What was that?" Parker looked around like everyone should be able to answer that instantly and Peyton pushed her off her stomach.

Sloane and Scottie peeked under the bed to see Peyton and Scottie's 13 year old brother lying on the ground grinning evilly. Scottie growled angrily and made a grab for him, but he crawled away only to get pulled out the back way by his feet. Peyton had his arms pinned behind him and was sitting on him when their older sister came around to the other side of the bed. "God, Grayson, I told you to stay out of my room!"

He was still smiling even though he was getting squashed, "Mom isn't gonna like what I just heard!" he said in a sing song voice. "Come to think of it neither will dad." Peyton flicked him and he thrashed around until she got thrown off him, but Scottie was too fast and grabbed his arms while Peyton grabbed his feet. Together the two of them started to carry him out of the room.

"I'm 18, I'm a legal adult, but if you tell anyone I'll make sure someone shaves all your hair off in the middle of the night. Got it?" he didn't answer, but allowed himself to be carried out of the room. Together the two sisters tossed their younger brother on the floor where he landed with a thud and a groan.

"What was that?" Amber asked from downstairs.

Very quickly Grayson stood up and leaned over the banister to look down at Amber, Beca, Chloe, and Aubrey, "MOM! Scottie's not a-"he didn't get to finish though. Scottie tackled him and slapped her hand over his mouth, the two of them rolled around on the floor while Amber looked up at the landing with her eyebrows raised. She couldn't see what was going on from where she was sitting. After biting his older sister's hand he got out "She's not-"before she got the crook of her elbow over his mouth.

The other girls were watching them while Aubrey's 14 year old son Aden cheered on his cousin from the safety of Grayson's bedroom. The two fighting were slowly making their way down the hall from all the thrashing about; closer and closer to the "man cave." "Promise you're not going to say anything and I'll let you go!" Scottie panted while she had his arms behind his back and her other arm over his mouth.

He mumbled something that she couldn't understand so she very carefully took her arm off his mouth. "Fine, just let me go." As soon as she released him he sprang up and opened his mouth "SCOTTIE GAVE MA-"all the breath was knocked out of him when she shouldered him in the stomach and they both fell to the ground.

"You're the worst brother ever!" Scottie said while she managed to lie on top of his face to finally get him to shut up.

The door behind her opened and Lincoln stepped out with his eyebrows raised and a small smirk on his face as he took in the scene before him. Grayson's arms and legs were still flailing around, but he couldn't see his son's head. "What are you two doing?" Scottie looked over at her dad with her face flushed from all the wrestling that had taken place in the last few minutes.

"Nothing," she said innocently while she continued to lay on him.

"Um, you're killing him, Scott," he pointed to Grayson's legs that were starting to slow down their kicking.

"Oh," she quickly got off him and stood up so she was eye to eye with her dad. "Sorry to bother you guys," she waved at her uncles and Jesse who were laughing at what they had just seen her doing. Grayson was taking deep gulps of air on the floor; he was still too tired to move.

Lincoln pulled his daughter to the side, "What's happening here?" There was something about her dad that always made Scottie want to tell him the truth no matter what it was.

"He was in my room again and I didn't realize it. He's being weird. Why can't he just stay out of my room?"

"That's the reason you almost murdered him?"

"Well…he heard something…it was just girl talk or whatever, but he said he was going to tell everyone-"

"Oh, right, the best way to avoid your secrets being spilled is murder. I completely understand. Go about your business then," he laughed and Scottie couldn't help but laugh too. "Don't worry about it okay. I'm pretty sure you just scared him half to death so you're good." He patted his daughter on the arm while Grayson glared at her. "Did you finish packing?"

"Yeah. Hey, dad, um…you guys don't have to help me and Rory and Junior. We can do it by ourselves." Lincoln smiled at her because he knew what it was about.

"Don't want mom and Beca there?"

"It's just whenever we do stuff with them people won't leave us alone and they care more about who my mom is than who I am. I don't want to start college that way!"

"Talk to her about it. She's not gonna say yes, but you can try," he kissed her on the forehead and started her towards the stairs. "Rory, go with Scottie, you two have some convincing to do." Rory skipped down the hall and locked arms with her best friend so they could head down the stairs together. When they were gone Lincoln leaned over his son on the floor, "I think you should keep her secret, dude." The 13 year old nodded his head and fell back on the floor.

Downstairs Rory and Scottie were standing in front of their mothers. "What was happening upstairs?" Amber asked as soon as she saw her daughter who was still slightly sweaty from the whole thing.

"Ah, Gray and I were wrestling for old time's sake."

Shaking her head while Beca and Chloe laughed Amber mumbled, "I don't want to know."

"Wasn't gonna tell ya!" Scottie laughed. "Okay so Rory and I have a question. Can we move by ourselves? I mean we're gonna have Junior with us too, he's just moving in down the hall. Parker, Lane, Peyton, Ginny and the twins can help us. You guys can just stay here and enjoy your last few days in Georgia!"

Beca and Amber shared a look that only 22 years of being best friends could achieve. "No."

Rory spoke this time, "Come on! We're all basically adults now! I mean at some point we're going to have to move to different places by ourselves anyway. Unless we're like you four and move in a giant pack for the rest of our lives."

"I resent that," Beca said dully.

"The point is, mom, that we don't need your help for everything anymore!" Rory finished diplomatically.

"And you've got two kids left, so it's not like you'll never help someone move into college!" Scottie said brightly making Chloe laugh into Aubrey's shoulder.

"No, Scottie. Not this time, maybe next year. And I know I have two other kids I vaguely remember giving birth to them, but you're my first baby and that's the way it's going to be."

"Damn, Amber, laying down the law," Beca punched her hand and laughed. She was more relaxed about everything now than she had been when the kids were younger. She only had one more year before Sloane and Max went to college and then she was basically done being a hands on mom.

"I think they're embarrassed of you two," Aubrey chuckled.

"Is it because we're old?" Amber asked.

"What? No! God, mom, you're only 40 stop digging your grave. I mean you don't look 40 and Beca looks like she's 12."

"Hey! That's not fair I at least want to look like I'm above the legal drinking age."

"Fine. Beca looks like she's 21-"

Rory rolled her eyes at the conversation, "What she's trying to say, mom and Amber, is that because of who you guys are it's really hard to go anywhere without getting swarmed by people. Granted people already know who we are because of you two, but it's still easier to get around. Plus then we have less people trying to be our friends just because of you two."

"Well shit. I knew we shouldn't have chosen this career choice, Amber! You two are just gonna have to get over it because we're coming and we're bringing big posters that say 'My name is Beca Mitchell and this is my daughter Rory Swanson, she's a sophomore befriend her to get to me!'" Beca looked at them both blankly for a minute.

"Couldn't have said it better myself, Becky!" Amber high fived her brunette friend. "Are you done packing, Scottie, because we need to leave."

"Yes," she answered sullenly.

"Then smile and go start packing the cars. You two can drive together if that will make you happier," she stood up and kissed her daughter on the cheek before going off to the kitchen. She stuck her head back into the living room, "Oh wait I don't think I had time to write my name is Scottie Bennet and my mom is Amber Bennet on the Comet, but you'll get over it!"

The two friends stormed up the stairs together complaining the whole way. When they got back to Scottie's room the other girls immediately helped them carry stuff down to Scottie's car so they could leave. Amber and Lincoln had refurbished the Comet, given it a new engine, and a ton of other stuff so now the 77 year old car was in mint condition and then they handed it down to Scottie. She had always loved the car when she was younger and she was beyond happy when they gave it to her.

When they got outside the older boys were already loading Junior's things into their cars so they could take them over to Barden. "Did you talk to mom, Rory?" Lane asked while he lifted a heavy suitcase into the trunk of his car.

"Yeah. She and Amber both laughed at us and said no."

"Well," Junior jumped down from the bed of his truck beside Scottie and took her bags, "now we can get some quality bonding time with them," he drawled sarcastically while he put the bags in her trunk. "And think of the positives, last year wasn't so terrible. We've had worse."

"Yeah, but last year you didn't have both of them on campus at the same time," Parker pointed out with a groan.

Junior slung his arm around Scottie's shoulders with a laugh, "Well then, this should be fun!"


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey you guys. I'm sorry for the lack of updates, but I've been having a lot of problems with this. I have really loved writing this story. It's been great. But I feel like I've hit a wall an I can't get past it. Plus I've got my other story I'm working on and Im more excited to do that one than I have been to do this one lately. So I think its probably time for me to bring this one to a close. Thank you all so much for your reviews follows favorites and the fact that you even read this in the first place. It's been unbelievable for my first story so thank you! I'm sorry if I didn't get to your prompts but I've written like five chapters that I haven put up because they're all sort of bad. Thanks again!**


End file.
